


Lycoris (Traduction)

by Chysack



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Feels, Canon Asexual Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Codependency, Denial of Feelings, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, Introspection, Lots of it, Lots of references to death and dying, M/M, Pining, Rated M for Husk's sailor mouth, References to Depression, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, amateur theology, original male character that they give terrible advice to
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chysack/pseuds/Chysack
Summary: Comment j'ai fini là,Husk se retrouve à se demander, cosmonaute inversé, tête flottant avec la légèreté d'un nuage au dessus de son torse couvert d'un veston, à l'intérieur de cet aquarium de doute existentiel. En Enfer,l'espoirte tient par les couilles et te secoue pour récupérer ta monnaie.Quand est-ce que tout a tourné si mal ?Quelques jours avant la Purge, les menaces du coin Husk & le Démon de la Radio hantent un pub pour y exécuter un spectacle de magie, emmerder un serveur, se bourrer la gueule, et parler longtemps d'absolument rien. Au final, ce qu'on pourrait appeler une bonne soirée.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue - Aquarium

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lycoris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412074) by [Hereticality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereticality/pseuds/Hereticality). 



Ce qui est ironique dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'a jamais _vraiment_ été un _pessimiste_.

Non, être un pessimiste signifie voir les choses pire qu'elles ne le sont, comme une sorte de merdeux dépressif. Les pessimistes devraient être les putains de plus heureux au monde, vu comment tout fini toujours mieux que ce à quoi ils s'attendent. Le jour où il se réveillera pessimiste, il voudra bien admettre qu'après tout, peut-être que Dieu existe.

Mais non putain. La vie a fait de lui un _réaliste_ , merci bien. Y a aucun intérêt à se balader partout totalement leurré jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles à cinquante ans au milieu d'une putain de guerre.

Quand t'es toujours en vie, enfouis profond -très profond- il y a toujours ce sentiment de _mieux_ . Une chance vague à un lendemain imprécis mais brillant, juste hors de portée. _L'Espoir_ , la garce snob, n'erre pas dans le présent merdique. L' _Espoir_ vit dans ce futur hypothétique. Une maison dans une jolie petite praire perdue dans, de tous les endroits, le _quand_. Un endroit qui bouge, comme un mirage, qui bat en retraite dès que tu t'en approches

C'est toujours _quand_ . Si t'es profond, profond dans un désert de merde, c'est _si_.

( _Quand_ les choses seront différentes. _Quand_ il sera clean. _Quand_ la dette se remboursera, _quand_ les cauchemars s'arrêteront _quand_ l'anneau lui ira _quand quand quand._ )

Le langage est arbitraire. Répète n'importe quoi à voix haute assez longtemps, ça perdra tout sens.

_(Il sait tout du langage.)_

Puis tu meurs, tu penses que tout va s'arrêter, et y a _ça_ qui t'attend.

Des guerres de territoire perpétuelles et des Purges annuelles avec tout qui part en sang et chaos, bien sûr. Le _vrai_ feu et souffre est une bénédiction comparé au reste. La banalité sisyphéenne du quotidien. Cette parodie malade d'humanité -une vie, un corps, des putains de _factures_ \- pour _l'éternité_ . _Pourquoi ?_ Dans quel _but ?_ Putain de Dieu, il veut un verre.

\- Hé, crie quelqu'un dans la petite audience. Q'qu'un pense que ce truc de spectacle magique de merde va commencer un jour avant que la Purge arrive ?

Rires nerveux. L'Enfer est parcouru d'une vibration, les jours précédant une Purge. Résonne sous la surface un courant de peur. Anticipation fiévreuse. C'est dur de parler de quoi que ce soit d'autre, de le garder hors de chaque blague et chaque acclamation. C'est une infection.

Puis, quelque chose coupe à travers les idées imminentes de jugement et de lance d'Ange. Un son strident, dissonant. Qui sonne comme on ressent un tympan qui saigne. Ça ne dure qu'une seconde.

Husk serre les dents. Passe outre. Il est, hélas, habitué.

(Parce qu'évidemment, _évidemment_ juste cette nuit, pour que ce soit super spécial, _ce mec_ est là.)

_Comment j'ai fini là,_ Husk se retrouve à se demander, cosmonaute inversé, tête flottant avec la légèreté d'un nuage au dessus de son torse couvert d'un veston, à l'intérieur de cet aquarium de doute existentiel. En Enfer, _l'espoir_ te tient par les couilles et te secoue pour récupérer ta monnaie. _Quand est-ce que tout a tourné si mal ?_

Parce que ce n'est pas qu'il soit _contre_ l'idée que les choses se passent bien, ok -c'est juste que vraiment, merde, avec une vie comme _ça_ et un au-delà comme _ça_ , combien de temps est-ce que quelqu'un avec un minimum de bon sens peut mettre à piger le truc ? Dans cette décharge traitresse, salie à la pisse, imbibée de vomit, _l'espoir_ est rien d'autre qu'une plaie purulente.

Bien, _bien_ , s'il _doit_ être un pessimiste, au moins il est un _Pessimiste._ Majuscule au putain de _P_. Un chat de la même espèce maussade que Leopardi et Schopenhauer. Si la malédiction est le _quand_ , si la perception du temps est la source de tout désespoir, alors _l'espoir_ est la montre à gousset du diable. _Non c’è limite al peggio,_ il n'y a pas de limite au pire, ils disent dans ces coins là, où ils appellent envoyer quelqu'un promener un _Deux de Piques_ _._

Parce que oh, celui qui sourit, assit devant le piano -cette créature est la putain de _personnification_ de l'espoir. Une sensation de baguette musicale sur les dents en métal de ses nerfs, c'est ce qu'il est.

_(Ne le laisse pas savoir.)_

Et à la fin de tout ça ? La mort brulante de l'univers, s'ils ont de la chance.

Quelle grosse putain de blague.


	2. un volontaire pour courir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alors, mon gars est toujours dehors en train de vomir. Personne ici sait jouer le piano ?”

\- Je te fais la putain de promesse, Jérôme, si t'as pas fini dans les prochaines _trente secondes_ je te le fais bouffer.

Un coin de rue, un pub puant. Un jeune démon, plié en deux, une main sur le mur sale et une sur son estomac rendu douloureux par l'alcool. Il ne répond que d'un grognement et d'un majeur tremblant. Husk est coincé à tenir le tablier du gamin en jurant. Aucun des démons agglutinés dans la lumière du néon du pub pour fumer leur clope ne leur lance ne serait-ce qu'un regard.

\- ... Non, ok, écoute... J'étais en train de gérer le bar, essaie d'articuler Jérôme d'un ton étranglé. Et ces filles arrêtaient pas de me payer des verres...

\- Putain j'arrive pas à le croire.

Husk bouge ses mains d'un air excédé avant de les laisser retomber contre ses hanches. Lâche, comme un vendeur de supermarché exaspéré. Putain mais _qui_ se bourre la gueule au milieu de ses heures de service ? Répondez pas. Il est éméché lui même, l'irritation lui a fait perde ses filtres, mais pas assez pour poser la question à voix haute.

\- Mais j'en ai juste eu, genre, trois.

Jérôme titube sur ses jambes, sourcils froncés par la concentration.

\- ... Peut-être que c'était quatre. Et un sundae. Attend, non... cinq ? Attend...

Le mouvement irrité de la queue de Husk soulève la poussière de la rue dans l'air du soir. Il se retient de bouger de trop ses ailes. C'est là où sont cachés la plupart de ses accessoires. Les ailes sont les gardiennes de la magie.

\- Première règle du bartending putain.

Le mouvement souffle aussi une bouffée d'odeur des choix de vie malencontreux du gamin dans ses narines. Il a un haut-le-cœur.

\- _Gh_ \- on mélange pas la bière et la glace, Dieu. J'arrive pas à croire que ce soit moi qui doive te le dire. Encore.

\- Ugh, tais... lâche moi... arrête, euh, de _juger_ et tout...

Une fois. La seule fois où Husk a la chance d'utiliser son autre hobby pour se faire de l'argent rapide. La seule putain de fois. Son type au piano trouvé à la dernière minute, courbé à décaper les trottoirs à coup de vomit, quoi d'autre ? Husk frappe le mur du pub, le suit des mains, froissant une affiche de groupe délavée. Un peu de poussière se décroche du mur, finissant sur sa manche. _Pourquoi ce type s'appelle Jérôme ?_ songe-t-il amèrement. _Il est même pas français._

\- Tu devrais pas mélanger tes putains d'alcools, non plus.

Jérôme émet une faible, maussade moquerie :

\- C'est un... c'est un putain de cocktail mec, c'est déjà mélangé.

\- Oh boy.

\- Qui tu crois... tu penses que qui ici en à quelque chose à foutre de _tours de magie_ de toute façon ?

Nouveau tour de gerbe et de bile. Le gamin grogne.

\- L'endroit avait déjà une scène, le boss veut vendre des verres, c'est tout. C'est toi ce soir et un groupe de Ska de merde demain.

_Ouais_ , se dit Husk _, et c'est le foutu but._

S'il y _avait_ eu le moindre intérêt, Husk aurait dit non. Qui a ce genre d'énergie, ces jours-ci ? Mais expliquer ça à Jérôme ne servirait à rien. Gamin bosse dans un pub et sait pas faire la différence entre du cidre et du jus de pommes. C'est une cause perdue.

Jérôme est un démon de la pire sorte : mort à la fois jeune et récemment. Un cauchemar de déconnexion culturelle fait crête de perruche sur des jambes dégingandées. Pas plus de vingt-cinq, ou dans ces eaux là. Husk soupire à travers ses dents, laissant sonner un long feulement guttural.

\- Ouais, et les rebuts de _Denny & Dunipace _jouent mardi soir. Je bosse aussi ici.

Utiliser le ton de _Ne commence pas à faire ton insolent, jeune homme_ lui fait vraiment sentir son âge. Pour les raisons de cette discussion, cependant, il a décidé que son taf occasionnel à gérer le bar compte comme _travailler ici_.

\- Y a un argument que t'essaie de faire ?

\- Tu... tu devrais réfléchir à les rejoindre.

\- Vraiment ? C'est ça ta réplique ?

De façon plus importante, Jérôme est un connard. Et un sur lequel on ne peut pas compter en plus. Dupe moi une fois, dupe moi deux fois, vous connaissez le dicton.1

Mais Jérôme sait se débrouiller avec un piano, et ce genre de choses est toujours organisé à la dernière minute. C'est pas comme si Husk pouvait juste claquer des doigts et invoquer un autre démon pour le faire, pas vrai ? S'il pouvait, il ne serait pas dans cette situation.

-Pourquoi est-ce que t'aurais même _besoin_ d'un type au piano pour un spectacle de magie, de toute façon ?

Husk a la malchance de connaitre un mec qui fait exactement ça. À chaque fois qu'il y a un boulot qu'il ne se sent pas de faire lui-même, ou un quelconque nouveau plan farfelu - _click_ font ces doigts aux rouges griffes. Et _bam_ , voici une merde étrange à gérer, _Amuse toi bien, Husker ! Prenons un verre ensemble un de ces quatre !_

Pas comme ça que Husk fonctionne. L'a jamais été. Marchander, manigancer, entretenir un réseau de connections... écoute, c'est assez qu'il se souvienne de laver ses bavures, et de passer un coup de file à la vieille Nifty de temps en temps. N'en attendons pas trop.

C'est vrai, oui, l'accompagnement au piano n'est pas essentiel. Particulièrement pour une routine qui est principalement à proximité, sans grandiloquences de scène, sans grands accessoires qui demandent ce genre de panache. Il devrait vraiment... il devrait vraiment s'en ficher.

- _mais_ ça aide à garder le rythme, ça mets l'ambiance, ça rend les transitions plus lisses. Et Husk, bordel de merde, il _aime_ ça. C'est _la_ chose qu'il aime. Il a un procédé. Il peut pas avoir juste ça, juste cette fois ? Quelque chose qui va comme c'est _supposé_ aller ?

Husk désigne la flaque d'un geste du menton.

-Reste avec ce que tu sais, Jérôme.

C'est un petit hobby stupide, pas vrai ? La _magie_ , bah. C'est enfantin. Ça a même pas _besoin_ d'être bien fait, il se fera payer dans tous les cas. Probablement. Et si au final non, tant pis. Il peut regagner le triple de cet argent, donne juste le nom du jeu.

Ici c'est l'Enfer. Évidement que personne en aurait quelque chose à faire. Husk lui-même s'en fiche le plus. Aussi éméché, tu pourrais pas le payer pour prêter attention à quoi que ce soit.

Sobre Husk si _attentionné_ , il se met dans la meilleur position pour échouer. Sobre Husk et toutes ces questions, comme de la pluie qui tombe en trombes. _Qu'est-ce que je fais, pourquoi c'est arrivé, pourquoi j'ai pas dit ça quand j'en avais la chance._ Fils du désert, il ne s'en sort pas bien quand il pleut trop. (Sobre Husk et tout ce lamentable _espoir_.)

Il dégage la poussière de sa manche sale. Un fil fait de mouchoirs de poche colorés, trois fleurs en plastique et son paquet de cartes piégées en tombent, sourds à ses jurons. Il prend un moment pour lever les yeux vers le ciel au dessus de Pentagram City. Froid, terne, la couleur d'un vieil hématome.

Ne serait-ce que le regarder te fait regretter d'avoir jamais fournis des efforts dans quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Husk n'a pas de goût pour la _vraie_ magie.

Il la regardera, pourquoi pas, peut-être même qu'il l'appréciera. Mais il a fini de jour avec, lui. Si tout peut pas tenir dans la poche de ton manteau, il en veut pas.

Évidement, quand il a vu son premier spectacle alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin, la magie de scène et la _vraie_ magie était une seule et même chose. C'est ça l'intérêt, pas vrai, pour l'esprit d'un enfant ? Le pouvoir, le mystère, le miracle.

A chaque occasion donnée, il était sur scène. Bondissait de son siège pour se porter volontaire, à chaque fois qu'un artiste sortait la question. Il adorait jouer à l'Assistant, prendre part au spectacle d'une façon plus importante qu'en tant que spectateur. La Boîte à Disparition, le vieux classique, était un de ses préféré. Il rampait dans l'espace poussiéreux et écoutait, cœur battant la chamade dans l'écho de son souffle, attendant son signal. Son être entier s'enflammait sous les applaudissements quand il ré-apparaissait, mais le mieux était le _Secret_. Savoir comment le tour fonctionnait, pendant que le reste de la pièce restait dans l'ombre. Être devenu le gardien du secret, pour un petit moment. Un sort lié au temps.

Le cœur est le dévoilement. C'est là qu'est la beauté. Une fascination aimée lorsqu'il fut enfant qui ne cessa de croitre alors qu'il s'informait sur le talent et le fonctionnement de la magie. Ça le fit rêver que ça pourrait être son futur, et certains rêves sont comme des serpents à sonnettes : tue les quand ils sont jeunes, le poison est déjà là. La vie ne perdra pas de temps à essayer.

L'Enfer est un endroit de _vraie_ magie. La cause et la solution de toutes les luttes de pouvoir. Sale affaire. Une vraie épine dans le pied.

Dans un endroit comme celui-ci, le charme d'un tour de magie réside complètement dans l'habilité, dans la performance, dans la façon dont le magicien se tient. Les cartes sont l'élément de Husk, sa langue natale, son terrain de jeu. Et en même temps, il n'y a pas besoin que chaque tour soit parfait. Dans ce monde à l'envers, c'est la dose d'imperfection qui sert à mesurer le talent, et ne le verra pas se faire accuser de - _psh_ \- d'avoir des _pouvoirs_ ou d'autres conneries.

Il aime la magie qui se fait de près, en particulier. S'assoir avec des gens, là, à la même table. Comme une ronde de cartes avec de vieux amis. _Choisis une carte, n'importe quelle carte_. L'honnêteté de la situation, pas de paris, pas d'enjeux. Pas besoin de tricher. C'est une confiance fragile, limité dans le temps. Comme un sortilège, elle ne dure que tant que le spectacle dure.

_Regarde mes mains. Ce serait simple, si j'expliquais. (Je ne le ferais pas.) Tu pourrais le faire aussi, si tu t'entrainais. (Tu ne le feras pas.)_

La vie n'a pas réussi à lui arracher ça. Elle a essayé, vraiment, tabassé ce serpent à sonnettes à coup de bâton jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne de la purée. Il n'est pas mort. Puis la guerre est arrivée. Puis l'Enfer lui même. _Je jure,_ continuent de dire ses mains, _Je jure que c'est innocent_. Husk l'a gardé même après sa mort, entêtement humain. Exactement comme sa vieille connaissance, roi de l'entêtement, à garder le nom que sa mère lui a donné.

( _Doigts de magicien, gardiens du secret.)_

C'est tout ce qu'il a de bon à offrir, son dernier sous vaillant.

_(Ne dévoile pas l'astuce.)_

* * *

Préparations. Tous ses accessoires en place, Husk ajuste les manches qu'il ne porte jamais. Lisse sa veste qui ne lui va pas vraiment. Prend une grande inspiration de l'air gras du pub, poussant les vapeurs d'alcool respirées encore, encore, encore. Punit ses poumons pour tenter d'attraper de l'oxygène.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, offre à son public ce qui passe pour un sourire ces jours-ci, et fais un ultime effort.

\- Bonsoir, tout le monde.

Il se tient un peu plus droit, au moins essaie. Bordel, dire qu'il était grand avant.

\- Alors, mon gars est toujours dehors en train de vomir. Personne ici sait jouer le piano ?

Quelques rires mauvais. Quelques huées. Un ou deux démons se lèvent et partent. Rien de moins que ce à quoi il s'attendait, rien de vieux, rien de nouveau.

C'est la variété dans les publics qui les rendent cruels. C'est un jeu de hasard qui ne peut pas être gagné. C'est une clientèle de pub habituelle. Ceux qui viennent là sont tellement habitués à des performances de merde, c'est peut être devenu le truc de l'endroit. Rien en commun si ce n'est, peut être, avoir nul part où aller. Une portion généreuse de haine de soi. Une tolérance pour du gin de mauvaise qualité.

Husk se permet un dernier soupir résigné. _Tant pis,_ il se dit. _C'est juste un hobby stupide, de toute façon._

Quand il relève la tête, il perçoit une ondulation de mouvement du coin de l’œil. La base de ses moustaches le pique légèrement, un sentiment familier, alors qu'un bourdonnement de statiques fait tiquer son oreille. _Oh, merde._

Tous se tournent. Toutes les deux douzaines de paires d'yeux, attirées comme une seule par la même terreur appréhensive. Tous regardent en direction du coin suspicieusement désert au fond du pub. Un éclat de dent brille sous la lumière peu puissante de la scène.

Quelqu'un d'autre s'est levé, mais pas pour partir.

_Oh, pas toi._ Husk se crispe. _N'importe qui mais pas toi._

Un bras vêtu de rouge s'élance, droit comme un mat de drapeau, dans le geste universel du volontariat. Les murmures alarmés que Husk ne remarque que maintenant s'amplifient. Un mouvement à travers la petite foule alors que beaucoup s'agglutinent vers la sortie. Quelques cries étouffés : fermée.

\- Je vais reformuler, reprend Husk sur un ton neutre.

Tout le monde se tait.

\- Est-ce que _quelqu'un d'autre_ ici sait jouer du piano ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de l'auteurice :  
> Alors il y a environ deux semaines je re-lisais le magnifique texte de Jadeile, [Afterlife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694939/chapters/51744391), et je me suis dit, ne serait-ce pas chouette si Alastor accompagnait le spectacle de magie de Husk au piano ? Et puis il s'est passé ça.  
> Titre du chapitre vient de _Billy don't be a Hero_ , de Paper Lace. 
> 
> Notes de traduction :  
> 
> 
> 1Texte original : « Fool me once, fool me tice, you know the saying. » En français, nous n'avons pas vraiment de dicton équivalent, donc voici la version complète de celui-ci : « Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. » ou « Dupe moi une fois, honte à toi. Dupe moi deux fois, honte à moi. ».


	3. Livre de Prières du Soldat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un don de silence et de ragtime.

Dans cet instant de silence, la main levée claque des doigts.

Les lumières vacillent avant de revenir, différentes -plus fortes et plus rouges et plus sinistres. Une fois que ses yeux se sont ajustés, toutes les surfaces que Husk peut voir sont couvertes de chandelles rouges.

Un tas d'entre elles sur le chandelier orné qui n'était pas là avant. Une poignée sur chaque table. Sur le nouveau tapis que Husk a aidé à installer la semaine dernière. Elles fondent, goutent, comme si elles avaient été allumées il y a des heures. Le sourire éternel du Démon de la Radio brille légèrement dans la lumière tamisée, et il présente à Husk la silhouette bordée de rouge de la révérence d'un danseur. Sa simple présence affine l'air de la pièce.

Putain de _parfait_. Le one-man show ambulant veut être son type au piano.

\- Personne d'autre ? tente Husk une dernière fois. Vous en êtes sûrs ? Pas même  _Chopsticks_ ?  


Le sourire s'élargit en quelque chose qui lui fait toujours penser à une baudroie. À des endroits secrets, des eaux sombres. Husk regarde Alastor se fondre dans son ombre, réapparaissant au piano en un glissement perturbant. L'entièreté des démons du premier rang abandonnent leurs tables pour s'éloigner de la scène.

Au deuxième claquement de doigts, une unique lumière Fresnel éclaire le visage perplexe de Husk. Il grimace face à l'éclat, son estomac se tordant désagréablement.

Lorsque les premières notes du piano retentiront... Ce sera la merde. N'importe quoi pourrait arriver. Husk a déjà vu ça auparavant. Pas  _ça_ exactement -mais ce genre de contexte. D'un instant à l'autre désormais, quelque chose de désagréable et  _bruyant_ -diffusion, carnage, numéro musical qui sort de nul part- les trois, s'ils ont de la chance. Il sait comment ces choses se passent. S'il n'y a pas un show dont il peut être la vedette, Alastor en créera un de toutes pièces.

Ouais, okay. Aucune chance qu'il ne se fasse payer se soir.

Juste alors que Husk contemple à quel point ce serait pratique d'avoir de la _vraie_ magie, juste cette fois, pour disparaitre dans une porte dérobée et réapparaitre face enfouie dans son canapé, le hueur de tout à l'heure prend la parole. La seule personne qui -un vrai parangon de couilles d'acier et de cerveau en compote- n'a pas bougé de sa place est maintenant en train de demander bruyamment que le putain de spectacle  _démarre bordel de merde_ . Le mec doit être suicidaire, c'est la seule explication possible.

Déjà las, Husk se tourne vers Alastor pour voir quel chaos il va déclencher, avec quel mot d'esprit il va embraser la poudrière.

Et Alastor... ne dit rien du tout. Il se contente de sourire un peu plus largement, aussi sûr de lui et menaçant que toujours. Il n'émet aucun son si ce n'est ses craquements parasités emplis d'anticipation, et se glisse sur le tabouret du piano.

Husk ne fait que regarder, figé par la confusion, alors que la longue queue de son manteau s'évase et retombe avec un mouvement d'ondulation, jusqu'au bas de son siège, tandis qu'il relève précautionneusement le couvercle et laisse ses mains reposer sur les touches du piano. Malgré les frissons glacés qui courent le long du dos de Husk, ses yeux prennent un moment pour remarquer l'absence de rayures, la coupe du smoking d'Alastor, taillé impeccablement et dans les tons rouge profond des cerises d'Amarena, affichant une unique couture stylisée sur le revers gauche. Il observe les chaussures habillées polies, soignée, qui se placent sur la pédale, brillant dans la lumière. Quelque chose est différent dans la façon dont l'air se tend. Il n'arrive pas vraiment à le définir.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel_ , il a envie de crier.  _Pourquoi est-ce que tu es en smoking._

La première chose qui se produit quand le piano commence à jouer, au final, est la confusion la plus totale.

Il n'a pas changé, sous cet angle, mais le son qui en sort n'est pas du tout le son qu'un piano droit devrait faire. La tonalité est plus haute, plus métallique, comme une boite à musique laissée ouverte. Husk plisse les yeux, tend l'oreille. Il connait ce son.  _Vraiment, un putain de Glockenspiel...? Tu n'avais plus de marimba ?_ Mais ce n'est pas ça non plus. C'est plus doux que ça, un timbre bien plus velouté. Baguette musicienne sur des touches de métal, une vibration qui vient chatouiller les poils sensibles de ses oreilles. Un son comme des goutes d'eau.

La transpiration s'accumule sur les paumes de ses mains. Il le sent, coussinets en forme de cœur qui deviennent humides. Ses pieds, aussi, il va commencer à laisser des empreintes d'humidité s'il ne se reprend pas. D'accord, alors le piano est un putain de  _Célesta_ maintenant. Pas la chose la plus étrange qu'il ait vu Alastor faire, certainement.  _Reprend toi_ . C'est tout ce que c'est, des bougies effrayantes et des instruments dont le nom est une blague de mauvais goût. Il peut gérer ça. Lorsqu'il essaie d'essuyer discrètement ses mains, il remarque distraitement une différence de texture. Il baisse les yeux pour voir sa tenue.

Yup. D'accord. Il porte une tenue totalement différente. Il sent que c'est taillé comme un truc sur mesure de qualité -putain, il devrait habitué à tout ça depuis le temps. Il se repositionne minutieusement, sentant la façon dont le tissu tombe sur sa fourrure.

Il y a des putains de  _boutons de manchette_ .

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous,_ il articule en direction d'Alastor, mais celui-ci est occupé à arranger  _ _ _Thunder and Blazes 1,_ de tout ce qu'il pourrait jouer -toujours avec des blagues de clown, ce putain de farceur... il est sur scène pour le tourner en ridicule, pas vrai ?- et il ne fait pas attention à lui. La musique commence à causer quelques rires nerveux dans le public terrifié. Quelques démons reprennent leurs sièges, tremblant visiblement. Oh, il doit  _adorer_ ça, le bâtard arrogant.

Comme percevant ses pensées, Alastor lève les yeux et lui lance un large sourire, qui est plein de- quelque chose. Enfin, de dents. Principalement de dents. Mais quelque chose d'autre, aussi, que Husk reconnait comme étant une allégresse réelle après un moment de contemplation. Puis, avec un mouvement d'épaule qui pourrait contestablement être qualifié de contrit, Alastor change de registre pour quelque chose d'innocemment jazzy et introductoire.

_Huh._ Hé bien. Autant le faire alors, putain. S'il peut y arriver, avec ses mains qui transpirent comme ça.

Alors qu'il s'éclaircit la gorge, maintenant hésitant sur la façon dont ce genre de choses sont sensées commencer, il va pour essuyer ses paumes à nouveau et il le remarque. Il ne transpire plus.

La musique est fantasque, assez rêveuse, plongeant la scène entière dans une atmosphère surréaliste. En fait, il se sent -complètement sobre. Le  _bon_ genre de sobre, pas de pluie-question et de crises et de se rouler en boule -il se sent. Sain d'esprit. Lucide. Un picotement chaleureux court le long de ses membres, une confiance sans peur insufflée dans son apathie comme un shot de vodka dans une limonade légère.

Puisqu'il se considère comme un hobbyiste, il n'a pas de personnalité de scène définie. Cependant, il se trouve que  _Sweetheart O'mine_ , jouée sur un Célesta par ce démon en particulier, devient quelque chose dont l'atmosphère fait penser à une intro de  _Mystery House_ pour une fée Dragée sous acides. Ça donne certainement de quoi travailler, pas vrai ? Il tend la main vers sa poche, souriant, sans aucun moyen de savoir si ses accessoires sont toujours à leur place.

Son paquet de cartes trouve son chemin jusqu'à sa main, compagnon loyal de ridicule ignoré, et il semble qu'Alastor soit capable de jouer tout le Jelly Roll Morton que n'importe qui faisant de la merde sur une scène pourrait jamais vouloir.  _Et puis merde_ , se dit à nouveau Husk.  _Peut-être que ça peut le faire._

_Respire profondément_ . Cartes en main. Le début est un peu complexe, il s'en souvient maintenant : il faut que ce soit fort, mais pas trop compliqué. Quelque chose qui crée le bon état d'esprit, magicien et public faisant le saut ensemble.  _Allez, regarde mes mains. Retiens ton souffle. C'est facile._

Il commence avec _Le Livre de Prières du Soldat 2. _Il plait toujours au public, et satisfait bien trop son goût pour l'ironie pour qu'il le laisse tomber. Une autre respiration profonde, excitation paniquée qui fait s'agiter sa queue au rythme de la musique. _Allez, c'est le moment_. Ajoute quelques jolis tours de mains, remet toi dans la routine. _Respire profondément. Retiens ton souffle. Fait le saut._

\- Alors, parfait, on dirait qu'on est enfin prêts à commencer ! Accrochez vous à vous longs johns, les gars, commence-t-il tout en laissant ses griffes agiles couper et mélanger le jeu avec une aise née de l'habitude. Nous allons voir comment mon gars, Dick Middelton, camarade soldat, s'est retrouvé en face du  _Maire_ -il fait une pause pour l'effet, et  _oui_ , son type au piano volontaire l'embelli d'un petit arpège dramatique- et a fini en putain de  _procès_ , tout ça pour avoir sortit son jeu de cartes à  _l'église..._

Le tour fonctionne comme ça : tu as cinquante-deux cartes, et une histoire basée sur des nombres. Les cartes viennent en une séquence, et c'est important que les gens te voient mélanger. C'est important qu'ils ne voient pas que tu ne mélanges pas vraiment, c'est simplement comme ça que le tour fonctionne. _(Je t'aie dit que c'était simple.)_ Il faut qu'on ait l'impression que les cartes se sont alignées dans le bon ordre... comme par _magie_ ou quelque chose du genre. Tu dois aussi jacasser pendant tout le numéro, plus c'est rapide mieux c'est. L'illusion est une petite merveille de structure, comme la saveur d'un plat complexe. Ça se construit en couches.

_(Il ne sait rien de la cuisine.)_

Une autre chose importante, il faut que les nombres et l'histoire se rencontrent et s'alignent, leur accord invisible. Tout est dans les mains du magicien. Ton talent contre deux douzaines d'yeux curieux, et tes mains doivent dire, _Regarde, c'est facile. Ça arrive juste comme ça._ Garde ce mystère de ta vie.

\- Alors, Dick sort ses cartes, n'est-ce pas ? Il cherche à s'expliquer. Il lève les yeux vers le maire et commence, _Quand je vois l'As_ -l'as de carreaux, usé et familier sous son pouce, surgit. Premier fait, le reste de la séquence passe facilement après ça.- _il me rappelle qu'il n'y a qu'un Dieu. Quand je vois le Deuce, il me rappelle le Père et le Fils. Quand je vois le Trey, il me rappelle le Père, le Fils et le Saint Esprit. Quand je vois le Quatre, il me rappelle les quatre Évangélistes qui ont prêché le Gospel: Mathieu, Marc, Luc et John._

Il y a ce plaisir simple, teinté d'ironie, à raconter une longue blague sur l'église en Enfer. Rien que ça fait que ça vaut le coup. La partie avec le _Knave_ fait d'habitude ressortir l'esprit anarchique des citoyens de l'Enfer, et même maintenant, dans les affres de la terreur, elle arrive à produire un rire. Dans la lumière douce comme de la soie d'un souvenir d'enfance heureux au milieu d'une dure vie, il se souvient de la façon dont les magiciens, parfois, rendaient la pareille aux spectateurs nuisibles. Avant, c'était son _autre_ passage favoris. Il lance la carte, l'envoyant se ficher parfaitement en face du hueur de tout à l'heure. Ça provoque quelques réactions plus bruyantes.

Il jette un coup d’œil de côté, pour voir si Alastor a remarqué. Il est en train d'accompagner le numéro avec une joyeuse marche qui ressemble à un hymne, adapté à la cadence de ce que Husk déblatère. Yeux fermés, il se penche légèrement au dessus des touches, en avant, comme une quenouille vers l'eau. Il n'a rien vu.

\- Et ainsi, continue Husk, notre ami Dick Middleton dit au maire, qui maintenant commence à s'amuser. _Quand je compte combien de carte il y a dans un paquet, je trouve qu'il y en a cinquante-deux ; il y a autant de semaines dans une année. -_ Temps de finir, et de faire comme s'il était certain d'avoir tout compté correctement.- _Quand je compte combien de tours il y a dans un paquet de cartes, j'en trouve douze, et il y a autant de mois dans une année._ -Plus qu'une paire de carte restante, pour finir.- _Vous voyez, sir, que ce paquet de carte est une Bible, un Almanach, et un Livre de Prières._ Et c'est fini ! Dick, quel bâtard cinglé.

Fait, le premier tour est fini, pas de problème. Husk obtient quelques applaudissements et quelques départs. La porte s'est rouverte, on dirait. Il n'y prête pas attention. C'est ça le truc, c'est une profession imperméable au ridicule. Autrement, il ne serait pas là en veston et haut-de-forme, à essayer de faire apprécier l'ingénuité simple d'un tour de passe-passe aux gens de l'Enfer. Ce n'est que logique.

_(Une logique sincère.)_

Cette histoire avait peut-être été blasphématoire à son époque, mais maintenant c'est la merde la plus innocente au monde. C'est comme ça que ça se passe avec les choses blasphématoires, quand les temps changent et les outrages changent de forme et de mesure. La forme est un cercle, la mesure est jusqu'où tu peux lancer la première pierre. Blasphème et outrage jouent un jeu de cercles, les deux decks ne sont pas mélangés, les gens réinventent la roue encore et encore et en sont offensés. Ne pari pas sur celle-là, cette merde est truquée.

Pendant tout ce temps, une partie séparée de lui n'écoute que le Célesta, rêveur à travers le chaos et l'énergie. Alastor et sa musique de goutes d'eau, son instrument dont le nom vient du paradis. Husk se retrouve à se demander,  _comment est-ce que_ We Gotta Get Out of This Place _résonnerait sur ce truc ?_

Il se tourne vers les filles à la table la plus proche, la même à laquelle Jérôme s'est bourré. Vu comment les choses progressent, il se sentirait presque de les remercier.

\- Choisi une carte, n'importe quelle carte, il dit à la place.

Il est temps pour quelques classiques.

Une démone couverte de tâches de léopard sourit et choisit une carte de l'arc de cercle qu'il lui présentait. Mélange, jeu de main, tout le monde sait comment celle là va finir. Un sourire et un geste de la main élégant, et sa voix au ton de basse :

\- Est-ce que c'était ta carte, chaton ?

C'est la personnalité de scène que la musique lui a donnée. Husk ne fait vraiment pas ça souvent, plus maintenant. C'est une sorte de soulagement quand la fille rit, légèrement rose sous ses tâches. Alastor fait un son amusant, comme le _twang_ d'une corde de violon brisée, fait rire la foule. Il arpège son chemin au dessus d'une note sautée avec la grâce d'un politicien masquant une indiscrétion.

Et c'est, en effet, sa carte.

La tension dans la pièce a davantage disparu maintenant. Quand le son réconfortant des tintements des verres reprend, la queue de Husk arrête de s'agiter, se fixant sur un balancement tranquille, intéressé. Il fait des tours pour le reste de la table, puis la suivante, puis celle d'après. Lorsque quelqu'un demande s'il peut aussi faire _Sam le Garçon d'Étage,_ quelques uns des déserteurs du premier rang reprennent leurs places discrètement.

_Ça marche_ , se dit-il, incrédule.

Alastor sort sa routine de très faibles indications. La musique est toujours raccord : parfois elle guide les gestes de Husk, donnant un petit boost à son jeu d'acteur. Parfois elle suit, le laissant choisir la cadence. Alors qu'elle continue, elle lui donne le sentiment désagréable de se faire tourner autour, comme un chat jouant avec sa nourriture.  _(Il n'est pas le chat.)_

Il l'ignore. Maintenant réellement échauffé, Husk plonge dans ses manches pleines de classiques. Quelques tours avec des pièces, les échangeant pour des breloques ou des jetons de poker. De nouveau avec des cartes -tu peux faire  _tellement_ de choses avec les cartes- quelques verres et bouteilles échangent de place et cetera. Il y a eu un étalage de  _vraie_ magie au début, alors il se fait un point d'honneur de tout garder le plus simple possible, connu et rassurant.  _Hé oui, pas de pouvoirs ici les gars. Juste un vieux chat agile de ses mains. Regardez de plus près, regardez mes mains. Vous voyez ? C'est simple. Tu peux mélanger toi-même si tu veux._ Son haut-de-forme -arborant désormais un ruban et des coutures rouges de soie brillant impeccablement- devient un portail pour toutes sortes de petits objets : bougies allumées, mouchoirs de poches, porte-monnaie.

Il y a quelques couteaux et assiettes et chaussures à éviter pour ce dernier, mais ça vaut le coup. Même pour un hobbyiste, les risques du métier constituent la moitié de l'intérêt. Il regarde par là juste à temps pour voir Alastor éviter sans problèmes une botte avec étirement surnaturel de son cou, pas une note de manquée. Husk sent quelque chose monter en lui, comme un rot retenu. Il se tape le torse. Ce qui en sort à la place est un éclat de rire abimé.

C'est...nouveau. Il n'avait pas entendu un de ceux là depuis un moment. Et encore plus déconcertant est le sourire sur le visage du Démon de la Radio. Pas un sourire menaçant, un vrai sourire. Presque sincère.

La musique a changé, quelque chose de lent que Husk peine à reconnaitre. Ç _a doit être la musique_ , il décide. Ce ne peut-être que ça. Cette musique rêveuse, jouée par des doigts de fée qui teinte l'atmosphère ainsi, et le fait se sentir  _saint d'esprit_ et confiant, le fait se sentir comme si les choses avaient un sens. Ou peut-être -peut-être que le jour du jugement est venu pour lui aussi, et c'est pour cela qu'Alastor agit si différemment que de coutume. Autant faire quelque chose de bien alors, par l'Enfer.

Husk fait apparaitre un Dix de Trèfle de nul part et le plaque entre ses paumes. Au lieu de l'attendu assemblage de fleurs bon marché, ce qui apparait dans ses mains est un large bouquet de lilas rouges frais. Il cligne des yeux face à eux, ce tas de plantes définies, aux longs pétales bas, courbés comme de petits chandeliers dérangeants. Son public pousse carrément un petit _ohh_ à cette vue. Les extrémités taillées sont aussi affutées que des ciseaux.

Le bâtard est perdu dans sa musique de pluie, yeux fermés, et ne peut pas croiser le regard perplexe que Husk lui lance. L'odeur des lilas est écœurante pour son nez félin, douce comme le miel et humide comme de la boue fraiche. Ça lui fait penser à des cimetières, à des inondations. Ça lui fait tourner la tête, aussi.

Guidé par le suspens résonnant de la musique, se déplaçant entre les tables dans la faible lumière, Husk se dirige à nouveau vers ce-qui-était-un-piano. Il a fait disparaitre les lilas sur le chemin. Ils baignent maintenant leurs tiges coupantes comme un scalpel dans l'eau restante de quelques verres.

Tous sauf un seul et unique. Il le place précautionneusement sur le couvercle ouvert du Célesta, et regarde alors que les mains talentueuses d'Alastor s'improvisent un chemin à travers _Rêverie_ de Debussy -ah, c'était donc ça- baigné dans la lumière rouge des bougies qui affute et adoucis tous les contours à la fois.

Dans ce qui est peut-être le tour le plus osé de sa soirée, Husk ouvre ses ailes en grand, les faisant battre une fois. Dans un claquement de doigts habitué, le lilas réapparait fiché proprement dans le revers du Démon de la Radio, juste à côté de la couture d'un rouge pétant.

La lumière des bougies vacille sans s'éteindre. La foule inspire de terreur, et pendant une demi-seconde de silence Husk est certain qu'il vient de damné l’entièreté du pub à la mort finale. Mais la musique ne s'arrête pas, et Alastor rencontre son regard, un sourcil fin s'arquant légèrement. Husk se demande vaguement ce qu'il va lui devoir pour tout ça.

_(Tout ce qu'il a.)_

Le temps est écoulé. Il ne le décide jamais à l'avance, mais Husk sait toujours quand un spectacle est fini. Tu peux le sentir, le changement d'énergie, quand l'incrédulité ne veut plus être suspendue. Un peu perché par l'absence de peur, il s'incline en direction de son public. Il y a des applaudissements, surprenamment, et seulement des hués modérées.

Quand il se tourne pour partager les faibles applaudissements avec Alastor, il trouve le tabouret du piano vide.

Husk regarde autour de lui. Ce n'est pas agréable, de recevoir le compliment inattendu seul. Ils devraient au moins... s'incliner ensemble ou quelque chose du genre. C'est l'Enfer : les applaudissements ne vont pas durer plus de quelques secondes. Alastor va les manquer, et ensuite -voilà, c'est fini. Il les a manqué.

Contre toutes attentes, le pub ne retourne pas à sa gloire puante en un clignement d'yeux. L'étrange petit piano, les bougies rouges, tout le reste -tout reste ici, sauf pour la créature rouge qui a créé un spectacle pour lui et l'a laissé l'avoir.

Husk se retourne en direction de ce-qui-était-un-piano, toujours un objet usé et abimé. Est-ce qu'il existait déjà, ou est-ce qu'il a été créé de toutes pièces pour ça, déjà bien utilisé pour rentrer dans l'ambiance ? Sa tête, toujours dans l'aquarium, est bloquée dans le futur, dans le petit  _quand_ que la musique a crée.

Ses yeux tombent sur le tabouret, et le lilas rouge qui y a été laissé, seul.

_(Tout ce qu'il est.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de l'auteurice :
> 
> [ _Sweetheart o' Mine_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7R4pnpB5Muc) de Jelly Roll Morton's ;  
>  Le scripte complète du [Soldier's Prayer Book card trick](https://www.loc.gov/resource/rbpe.12700100/?st=text);  
>  Le bruit d'un [Célesta](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Jk8GIhLILQ).
> 
> Notes de traduction :
> 
> 1« Tonnerre et éclairs » en français, c'est un arrangement de la marche militaire _L'entrée des Gladiateurs_.
> 
> _2The Soldier's Prayer Book _ en anglais, c'est un vieux tour de carte qui suit l'histoire d'un homme tentant de justifier son utilisation religieuse d'un jeu de cartes.


	4. Fraoch Heather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un étrange et pensif état d'âme. Et aussi des frites.

Il est assis en un portrait de satisfaction désabusée.

_Vieux magicien et sa bière,_ peinture à la merde, 21e siècle, Enfer.

Il est estimé qu'il représente le contrecoup d'une représentation, cette torpeur douce-amère. Être sur scène c'est comme se droguer, d'aucuns disent. Tu planes puis tu redescends.

Remarquez la ligne tombante des épaules du vieux magicien, comme elles se tiennent las, comme si elles portent plus que ce qu'elles ne peuvent supporter. Les yeux entre-ouverts qui fixent un point inexistant au loin, regardant nul part et partout. Qu'est-ce qu'il a vu ? Remarquez le demi-sourire qui tend son visage en une quiétude cynique.

L'état actuel ne doit pas être utilisé comme juge de l'issu du spectacle. Ça pourrait avoir été une standing ovation, il pourrait avoir été hué jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la scène. Ça n'a pas d'importance. L'homme est doté d'ailes, et similaire à un chat. Nous associons les chats avec l'idée de tromper la mort, et les ailes avec la liberté. Il _peut_ voler, rien ne l'attache au sol, il n'y voit juste pas l'intérêt. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il attend ?

Prenez en considération la fragilité des os de ces ailes sous la fourrure lisse. Elle serait plus belle, s'il prenait d'avantage soin de lui-même. Son apparence émaciée fait penser à des allégories faciles de la condition humaine, sa fragilité aux os creux. La damnation qu'on se créé pour soi-même. Le _Vieux magicien_ est-il un conte mettant en garde contre des rêves serpents à sonnettes, ou un hommage à la tragédie d'une gloire passée ?

_Penchez vous plus près. Regardez ses mains._ Quelle histoire peuvent-elles reconstruire ? Dans ses mains de magicien il rassemble ses accessoires restant. Les coups de pinceaux ici sont courts et balayés, l'homme immortalisé pour toujours dans l'action d'arranger des objets sur le bois abimé d'une table de bar, comme un jeu de Solitaire. Une bouteille de bière, une bougie, un paquet de cartes de jeu. Qu'est-ce que le symbolisme peut nous dire de cette trinité particulière ?

Est-ce que le désabus est nécessairement confondu dans l'indifférence ?

_(“Désillusion de l'Illusionniste,” tu dirais. Et rirais.)_

Remarquez le siège vide en face de lui. Remarquez la fleur rouge, immobile et insensible. Ici, juste là où tu déposerais une assiette.

Ne la mentionnez pas, par contre.

Un peu de bonnes manières, bordel.

* * *

Husk s'est approprié une table au premier rang, sur le côté, celle qui a un banc contre le mur. Il n'a plus de mauvaise jambe, mais il aime tout de même l'étirer parfois. La force de l'habitude.

La lumière de la bougie vacille tranquillement sur l'ambre sombre du verre de sa bouteille alors qu'il la repose au même endroit, rendu humide par la condensation. Ça a été une bonne nuit, au final. Mérite un peu de Froach Heather au malt doux, juste quelque chose de léger, tentant de préserver ce sentiment délicat et rare qui l'avait capturé sur scène.

_Du mal à croire que quelque chose a bien fini, pour une fois._ Il lève sa bière à la fleur. Un toast pour en remplacer un autre.

Tout le bien qu'il lui restait à partager, abandonné sur le tabouret d'un piano. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il, vraiment ? Il est à court d'énergie, membres lourds de la torpeur particulière et rare de l'accomplissement. Tout ce qui manque à cette soirée est une douche et un peu de repos.

Non, il ne devrait pas chercher. Si le bâtard n'est pas dans le coin, c'est qu'il ne voit pas d'intérêt à l'être. _Aucun idée d'où tu as disparu, espèce de taré de bâtard, mais santé à ça._

Au final, il doit l'admettre, Alastor a utilisé ses pouvoirs avec discrétion. Il a fait attention à ne pas voler l'attention, même pour un moment. Il a été presque... considéré. Alastor. _Considéré_. Ça se lit comme un mauvais présage.

Husk porte toujours la tenue, abasourdi par le fait qu'elle soit confortable à ce point. Les vêtements ne s'entendent pas très bien avec cette forme -avec tous les membres en plus, les vertèbres furtifs, l'absence de cou et tout le reste. Mais tous les trucs avec lesquels tu peux apprendre à vivre t'étonneraient. Tout ce qu'il a eu à faire fut prendre l'habitude de garder tout ce qui lui est essentiel dans la doublure de son chapeau, comme une parodie à fourrure d'un gentleman Victorien. Ne serait-ce qu'y penser le fait ricaner. Ça montre qu'il est arrivé à un niveau d'éméché confortable, déjà.

C'est dur de détourner les yeux des boutons de manchette. Des petites choses si parfaites, impeccables même sous un examen approfondis. Thème parfait, carrés séparés en quatre. Costume de cartes, évidemment. Pas vraiment compliqué de trouver quelque chose qui conviendra à Husk.

Mais le truc, c'est que la magie d'Alastor n'est d'ordinaire pas _structurelle_ . C'est beaucoup d'efforts, bien plus simple de créer une illusion et de la maintenir pour aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Moins de nettoyage à faire, aussi. Et pourtant, les éléments du spectacle sont tous restés derrières. Les chandelles, les fleurs, la tenue. Même le Célesta. Alastor pourrait vraiment avoir prit la peine de les _faire_.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Husk ne parvient pas à comprendre _pourquoi_.

Un changement. Électricité qui chatouille ses moustaches. L'air, une nouvelle fois, s'affine de par cette différence, cette odeur qui fait penser à juste-avant-l'hiver, poussière brûlant dans un vieux radiateur. Il suppose que le Démon de la Radio doit s'être approché de lui lorsque, mystérieusement, tous les clients assis à proximité se décalent de quelques tables.

Déguisant un soupir de soulagement en un d'agacement, Husk pose ses pieds sur la chaise en face de lui, juste parce qu'il peut.

\- Hey, salut-il sans lever la tête, agitant paresseusement sa bière. T'as manqué tous les applaudissements.

Il n'y a rien de mieux que se balader au hasard dans la ville aux côtés d'Alastor, il se rappelle de but en blanc. Des sourires tendus et terrifiés partout où le tip-tap de ses chaussures peut être entendu, et personne n'ose s'approcher pour te faire chier. C'est fantastique, bordel. Le seul hic, c'est... en général, il faut que le type soit avec toi pour que ça marche. Pas toujours ceci-dit -être en cours de collaboration a ses avantages. Alastor n'a jamais besoin de réserver pour manger là où il veut, aussi. Ou d'argent.

Celle là est drôle. Malgré le fait que l'argent existe _totalement_ en Enfer, le Démon de la Radio opère comme si l'argent n'y existait pas. Faiseur de marchés de métier, il mène une vie de marchandages intriqués, n'échangeant qu'en faveurs et services.

_Enfin, l'argent n'a pas sa place dans l'après-vie !_ dit-il quand on l'interroge sur la question. C'est un de ces _principes_ qu'il affectionne. Plus de bouts de papier décidant qui il est, ou ce qu'il possède. Il y a des feux, des inondations, des Purges. Les papiers se perdent, les contrats d'âmes sont pour toujours.

Alastor est à mourir de rire quand on joue au faro avec lui, et un cauchemar lorsqu'on est à sa dette.

Pas un mot de prononcé, le bâtard ignore la chaise libre et fait le tour de la table, s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le banc. Il s'assied près. Pas étonnant. Assez près pour que Husk puisse sentir la pression de l'os de sa hanche contre son côté. _Quelque peu_ étonnant. Husk se penche de l'autre côté pour s'écarter, mais juste un peu. Trop bien installé à sa place pour bouger de trop.

\- Ç'a duré genre, dix secondes entières. Et tu l'as manqué. Je sais pas comment tu vas pouvoir vivre avec ça sur la conscience.

Une bouteille de son stock entreposé sous la table, offerte généreusement. Acceptation gracieuse, évaluation, le claquement de doigts d'une main agile. Alastor sers son nouveau vin rouge robuste, et Husk rit. Ça, c'est de la _vraie_ magie qui pourrait _vraiment_ être utile.

Il y a juste une chose qui le dérange : en plus de quarante ans de connaissance, Husk ne peut pas se souvenir d'une seule fois où Alastor n'a pas prononcé un mot pendant aussi longtemps. La seule chose plus déstabilisante que la voix d'Alastor est, après tout, le silence d'Alastor.

\- Oi, fait-il crûment. Ils t'ont laissé en muet pour la soirée ou quoi ?

Il y a un sursaut minuscule, puis un léger bourdonnement électrique et un crunch, comme le son d'une ampli qu'on allume.

\- Juste un peu préoccupé, je suppose.

La voix sonne plus lointaine que d'habitude, comme quelque chose d'enregistré sans faire face au micro, mais c'est bien le ténor nasard d'Alastor, impossible à confondre avec une autre voix.

La torpeur plaisante revient, comme une longue rasade de quelque chose de fort se nichant confortablement dans l'estomac de Husk. Le nœud d'appréhension qui se serait n'est remarqué qu'à sa disparition. _Enfin_ , expire-t-il en se dissipant. Si le sourire est en place, et la voix fait ses conneries étranges habituelles -alors les choses ne peuvent pas être bien pire que ce à quoi Husk est habitué.

La voix d'Alastor rappelle le vieux Hollywood à la plupart des gens -quelque chose qu'il a vu faire tressaillir l'œil du Démon de la Radio si mentionné en sa présence- mais pour Husk, son contemporain, c'est un rappel des jours de sa jeunesse et des quelques heures libres au casino de papa. Est-ce qu'il avait jamais entendu la voix d'Alastor à la radio, à l'époque ? C'est possible. Le mec avait été un gros poisson, qu'ils disent. Husk ne peut pas dire qu'il se rappelle de grand chose.

Ce dont il se rappelle était qu'ils faisaient construire un barrage vraiment énorme, au sud-est. Z'ont fait toute une nouvelle ville juste pour les travailleurs, desquels on attendait qu'ils vivent _libres du pêché._ En une allégorie de l'esprit rebelle de la Vegas voisine, les travailleurs voulaient quand même toujours parier, boire, et baiser -trois choses qui étaient à l'époque à différents degrés de l'illégalité. Pas des années faciles, celles là, et dans les temps durs les maisons de paris sont toujours pleines. À toute heure, il nettoyait les sols et planifiait des expéditions pour remplir leurs stocks de moonshine1 tout en écoutant le grésillement de la radio. Le nouveau président, toujours le même ton de gamin riche hypocrite, venait leur dire de temps à autre que les choses ne seraient pas toujours ainsi. Que le vent tournera. Qu'il y a de _l'espoir_.

Alastor a appelé le lilas à sa main. Il le fait tourner distraitement, rouge sur rouge contre ses ongles. Ça frappe soudain Husk d'une réalisation acérée, qu'Alastor n'a pas vécu assez longtemps pour entendre ne serait-ce qu'une de ces _discussions au coin du feu_ , pour récupérer ne serait-ce qu'un peu de l'espoir.

\- Préoccupé ? A cause de quoi ?

\- Rien d'important, vraiment. Je me sens peut-être légèrement... fatigué.

_Con le mani brucianti_ , un filet de gémissements d'opéra s'échappe de lui, haché par des interférences, _stringerò i lembi d’oro del tuo manto stellato…_

_\- ...huh._

_Pendant une seconde, Husk perd ses mots. Il choisit d'ignorer, fait un mouvement vers son verre, la table, la métonymie de l'hospitalité._

_\- Uh... Qu'est-ce que tu dirai de manger un morceau ? Ça aide d'habitude._

_\- Hm ! Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur, fait Alastor d'un air distrait. Mais si tu as faim, je crois que j'ai entendu quelqu'un qui n'a pas applaudi à cette table par là bas. Je reviens dans un instant !_

_De confus à alarmé en un instant, Husk se tend en avant pour l'arrêter. En une preuve du fait qu'Alastor ne se sente pas vraiment lui-même, il arrive à temps._

_-Attend_ _non_ _\- je pensais plutôt à des frites ou quoi que ce soit qu'ils aient ici. -Il s'éclaircit la gorge, un peu touché d'une façon étrange et horrible.- Jamais goûté la biffre ici, mais c'est dur de foirer des frites, pas vrai ? Chh, ne répond pas à ça._

_Alastor baisse l'index qu'il avait levé, probablement pour présenter un argument sur les_ _vraies_ _frites ou quelque chose du genre, et se rassoit. Apparemment considérant cette alternative au steak de hueur acceptable, il décide d'appeler un serveur pour demander l'assiette qui sera probablement parfaitement aspergée de bière à partager._

_\- Uh, je savais même pas qu'ils les faisaient avec de le jus de la viande ici, fit Husk._

Du sel et de la graisse de bœuf, que demander de plus ? Il fait tourner la barquette pour offrir la moitié la plus cramée à Alastor.

\- Ma théorie est que l'entièreté de la _cuisine_ britannique est secrètement de la nourriture à gueule de bois.

Le Démon de la Radio fait tourner son verre dans sa main, laissant le vin tourbillonner doucement.

\- Le poison et son remède, disponibles côte à côte ! Seraient-ce là les merveilles de la modernité, je me demande ?

Puis il descend le verre d'une seule bruyante gorgée.

\- Uh -le regard de Husk se pose sur lui, va jusqu'au verre vidé et s'arrête aux frites à peine touchée, et il fronce des sourcils- … en général c'est plutôt l'inverse. Est-ce que t'as de la fièvre ou quelque chose du genre ?

Sans enlever son gant, Alastor touche son front du dos de sa main.

\- Hmm, Je ne pourrai pas dire que j'en sais quelque chose. (Il ne peut probablement même pas avoir la fièvre, ce connard.) Mais ! C'est probablement tout ce jus euphorisant.

Il se sert un nouveau verre, et recommence. Husk cligne des yeux. Est-ce le jour où le putain de _Démon de la Radio_ bois plus que lui ? _Qu'est-ce qui se passe putain. Qu'est-ce que t'essaie d'oublier._

\- Quoi, tas bu avant de venir ici ?

\- Un peu.

Peut-être toujours sur les traces de sa _discussion_ avec Jérôme, il gronde sans réfléchir :

\- Avec un estomac vide ?

Alastor renifle, amusé, en un ricanement sec et amer.

\- Hé bien. Il se trouve que oui.

\- Hé bah je vais pas tenir _tes_ cheveux en arrière. J'ai eu assez de relents de vomis pour cette nuit.

Les rires enregistrés familiers craquèlent maladroitement du micro d'Alastor. Il le tapote d'une griffe.

-Husker mon cher ami, ne soit pas si rude ! Après tout, j'ai sauvé ce... -il laisse sa voix s'éteindre un moment, faisant un geste vague vers le pub miteux- … _spectacle_ qui était le tien, n'est-ce pas ?

Husk émet un soupir de dérision. Il part à la pêche aux remerciements, le bâtard snob.

-Hah, c'est ça. Et dis moi, combien ça va me coûter, eh ? Tout _ça._ -Il ajuste le revers de sa veste avec un mouvement de pouce paresseux.- Me demande depuis que tu t'es porté _volontaire._

-Oh, ça. -un haussement d'épaule- Je pensais le compter comme une faveur personnelle. Tu n'as rien demandé, et j'étais originellement venu ici pour un simple rire... mais oh, c'est alors !

Il saute sur ses pieds, mouvements dramatiques.

\- Je vois là... un autre homme de scène ! Ici, sur scène, seul et abandonné, sans la _moindre_ semblance d'accompagnement sonore ! -un double poing-serré, vibrant- Et oh, par les noms de H.P. Davis et R.A. Fessenden, je ne pouvais _pas_ être témoin de cette horreur et la laisser se produire !

Joue appuyée sur sa bouteille, Husk attend qu'il se rassoit. Avec la patience d'un orpailleur, il filtre les exagérations pour arriver au message principal. Quelque chose dans ce qu'il a dit le perturbe _plus_ que ne l'offense ce qu'il a réellement _dit_.

Est-ce qu'Alastor... vient de dire qu'il était déjà dans le public ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de l'auteur.ice :  
>  La première section du chapitre est un petit hommage à [Dans les Câbles](http://www.nightvalepresents.com/withinthewires) (Within the Wires), Saison 2.  
>  -  
>  L'extrait d'italien qu'Alastor joue dit [De mes mains brûlantes, j'étreindrai les lisières d'or de ton manteau étoilé...]. Parce que.  
>  -  
>  Husk fait référence à la Boulder Dam (maintenant Hoover Dam), et la ville de compagnie fédérale construite pour ses travailleurs, Boulder City (!), pendant la Dépression. L'affluence de travailleurs seuls a donné à Vegas pas mal de business.
> 
> Notes de traduction :  
> 
> 
> 1Alcool "fait maison" pendant la prohibition


	5. Sniper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordes tendues et digression sur la guerre.

\- Ne m'appelle pas _homme de scène_ , grommelle Husk.

Il lève la bouteille jusqu'à ses lèvres, hausse les épaules juste avant de boire.

\- Ça aurait pas été une tragédie, de toute façon. Si le spectacle avait été mauvais, j'veux dire.

En un enchaînement sinistrement fluide, Alastor cligne des yeux, penche sa tête sur le côté, et demande sereinement :

\- Mon cher Husk, est-ce que tu es un masochiste ?

Bonne bière, mauvais tuyau.

\- Je suis un quoi-

\- Je suis simplement curieux de savoir si tu apprécie te ridiculiser en publique, c'est tout. -Le sourire distinctif du Démon de la Radio apparait, cette abomination de poisson des abysses.- Parce que si c'est le cas, je peux _tout à fait_ te venir en aide !

\- Oh, va te faire.

Husk en a des frissons. Il y a une part de lui qui veut demander, _Qui t'as appris ça ?!_ et ce n'est certainement _pas_ une voix qu'il devrait écouter.

\- C'est juste... la magie c'est qu'un _hobby_. J'le fais pour un peu de fric, et pour déconner. Les résultats, j'm'en fous un peu.

Putain. Ça sonne encore plus vide, dit à voix haute. Une grande surface de ventre sensible exposé, mûr pour l'éviscération. Husk se tend, se prépare pour y survivre, pour le couteau dans le sourire d'Alastor.

\- Hmm. Peut-être que j'ai besoin d'un nouveau hobby, dit Alastor à la place, menton posé sur le poignet d'une de ses mains. Je me _lasse_ assez, ces derniers temps.

Husk ne peut pas s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. _Oh non, que devrais-je faire ! Je suis devenu trop bon en tout !_ Suggèrent ces mots. La mention _de lassitude_ , cependant, envoie quelques inquiétudes au lit. C'est pour ça qu'Alastor était là, pour ça qu'il a fait _tout ça_ . Pas de plan secret, pas d'apocalypse en chemin. Il était juste _lasse_ , et faisait des choses sur un coup de tête. _Typique d'Alastor._ C'est bien, c'est simple, c'est logique. Parfaitement normal.

\- Donc... en tout cas, ouais... merci. Pour avoir fait... _ça_ , grogne Husk en se détendant légèrement, la gratitude se montrant au travers des fissures de son hostilité atténuée par la bière. Le truc que t'as fait. Avec le... _décor*_ et les accessoires. Et l'étrange petit piano.

La nuque d'Alastor se tourne vers lui avec un pop.

\- C'est un Célesta ! Un authentique _Mustel_ sortit droit de ma collection.

\- Ouais, ça. C'était... différent.

Husk est forcé de détourner ses yeux de lui, rétines brûlées par l'éclat grandissant de ses yeux, ces feux de signalisation. Leur forme s'obstine, une tâche bordée de néon dans son champ de vision qui le suit partout où il regarde.

\- J'ai passé un _bon moment_ , et juste. Uh. _J'apprécie_ , voilà. Connard.

L'ensemble d'Alastor se redresse, il saute sur ses pieds à nouveau comme si le banc l'avait zappé, une forme rougeâtre dans le coin de l’œil de Husk.

\- Ah-hah ! Toujours ravi d'aider un ami, Husker, mon cher ami ! Simplement _ravi_ , je t'assure !

Même les pics de ses touffes de cheveux semblent se tenir droites et attentives. Son sourire, métaphoriquement ainsi que dans une littéralité toujours dérangeante, atteint finalement ses yeux.

\- 'Sûr que tu l'es.

Husk attend, un sourcil haussé.

\- Positivement _extatique_ !

\- Une âme charitable, tout toi.

\- Et peut-être... que tu m'en devra _juste_ un tout petit peu.

\- Voilà où tu voulais en venir.

\- Juste une petite faveur. Premier job sans effusions de sang que je croise, je te sonnerai immédiatement !

Alastor sourit. Devenant totalement immobile, sans bouger sa bouche ou sa tête, il joue un extrait de la voix de Husk pour lui. _L'sang est pas bon pour mes putains de nerfs, c'temps-ci._

Husk se recule sur son siège, poils presque littéralement hérissés.

\- Dieu je déteste quand tu fais ça. Espèce de dictaphone maudit.

Ça parvient à provoquer un véritable rire chez Alastor. Une sorte de ricanement nasal, ses épaules tremblants en rythme. Les rires pré-enregistrés l'accompagnent toujours, inséparables, avec leurs applaudissements et leurs sifflements. Husk se permet lui-même un de ses sourire : le bâtard sait certainement comment faire en sorte qu'un mec se sente comme s'il avait lancé une bonne blague, qu'il soit maudit.

\- Mais t'es un designer sonore semi-correcte, je te dois bien ça, admet-il. J'pensais que tu faisais jamais que parler.

Alastor agite une main, comme pour dissiper paresseusement ses mots.

\- Hah ! J'ai joué de nombreux rôles dans le monde de la radio, en mon temps. Ils n'allaient pas simplement me _donner_ un talk-show sur un plateau d'argent, tu sais. -Puis, avec une gravité factice, il ajoute.- Mais j'accepte de bon cœur ton compliment détourné, et te le retourne _décuplé_ !

\- Bien meilleur que Jérôme, au moins, ricane Husk. Dans ta gueule Jérôme !

\- _Haha,_ oui ! Mord la _poussière_ , Jérôme ! -Un léger coup de poing en l'air.- … qui est Jérôme ?

\- Va t'faire mettre, grommelle Jérôme, en pause à quelques tables de là, concentré sur son téléphone.

Étrangement, il n'y a pas besoin d'essayer d'empêcher Alastor de couper court à l'après-vie de l'idiot. Husk ne s'en rend compte que lorsqu'il sent la tension en lui, ses mains prêtes à s'élever en un geste apaisant qui n'a maintenant plus de raison d'être.

Alastor est à nouveau pensif, fixant un horizon invisible.

\- Ou peut-être que je peux m'occuper de ça pour toi, huh ? dit tout de même Husk, puisqu'il avait déjà préparé la phrase de toute façon. Tu redeviens broussailleux.

Il désigne le dos de la tête d'Alastor, le V de cheveux rasés courts désormais assez long pour toucher le haut de son col.

Des doigts aux extrémités rouges s'élèvent et passent dans la partie courte de la coupe de cheveux pour l'aplatir, passant au travers comme le vent sur une courte herbe rouge.

\- Ah. Déjà.

Husk a un léger rictus, mais sans réelle malice.

\- C'est ta faute pour avoir choisi une coupe qui demande autant d’entretien. Je le ferai bientôt. Et on peut dire qu'on est quittes.

Lui, aussi, à jouer beaucoup de rôles en son -bien plus long, merci bien- temps. Des mains habiles ont beaucoup d'usage, si on ne fait pas trop le difficile.

\- Ça devrait être assez dénué d'effusions de sang, concède Alastor. _Si_ tu es prudent.

 _En quoi ça importe,_ pense Husk, un peu blessé. _Qu'est-ce qu'un mec avec un rasoir pour tes pouvoirs ?_ Tentant de garder son ton libre de son envie de se défendre, et laissant celle-ci s'exprimer par son froncement de sourcils à la place, il répond dans un semi-grognement :

\- Je le suis _toujours_.

C'est rassurant d'une certaine façon, de garder le compte après toutes ces années. Garder tout en place, toutes les lignes là où elles doivent tomber. S'ils sont quittes et qu'ils restent quittes, l'équilibre des pouvoirs sera maintenu. Un statu quo permanent convient parfaitement à Husk. Après tout, il est l'un des rares à refuser de faire le funambule sur la corde tendue des bonnes grâces d'Alastor. Ou au moins, c'est ce qu'il aime à penser.

\- Ça pourrait prendre un moment avant que je ne tombe sur un job fait pour toi, après tout. Dis moi, Husker, fait alors Alastor en modifiant légèrement le ton de sa voix, qu'est-ce que tu dirai si je... me faisais discret pour un petit moment ?

\- Meilleure nouvelle de la journée, crache Husk, regardant droit devant lui, toujours d'une humeur massacrante. Pourquoi, tu prévois de quitter la ville ou quelque chose du genre ?

Un faible soupir contemplatif.

\- Je pensais... peut-être qu'il est temps que j'aille m'établir à la campagne. Passer un peu de temps dans... -un nouveau mouvement vague- dans la _nature_ , et tout ça.

Husk sait exactement ce qu'il veut dire par là. Il se retourne et lui lance un long regard.

-Dans la _nature_.

-Oui.

-Au _Village_.

-Où, sinon ?

-... pourquoi, _putain_ , est-ce que tu veux aller chanter avec un groupe de cannibales tordus, tout d'un coup ?

Un autre long soupir.

\- Je me lasse de la ville, dit Alastor -s'exprimant comme un Lord usé et prêt à envoyer son majordome préparer ses valises pour quitter sa maison de ville _en toute hâte_ , pris par l'envie soudaine de partir errer dans un marais en robes, ou un truc de genre.- Et je n'ai pas été près de personnes partageant mes intérêts depuis... hé bien. Depuis un moment.

Husk émet un long râle. Il a déjà entendu ça : ce n'est pas hors du commun qu'Alastor ait ces démangeaisons de disparition. Husk ne l'a pas vu et n'a pas entendu parler de lui du tout pendant des années, parfois, depuis qu'ils se connaissent. Tout le monde a besoin de solitude, il suppose. Les années les plus calmes dont il se rappelle, vraiment.

\- J'espère un retour _d'inspiration_ , si je passe un peu de temps autour de personnes avec lesquelles je peux _vraiment_ être moi-même.

Husk se remet à regarder droit vers le mur. Une vague douleur commence à le lancer, jusque dans ses tripes. Une douleur tordue et froide qui n'a rien à voir avec l'alcool. _Huh_. Ça doit être la sauce.

\- Dégage d'ici et emménage là bas alors.

Il y a un mouvement imperceptible à côté de lui. La seule raison pour laquelle il le perçoit c'est qu'ils sont toujours assis collés l'un à l'autre. Quoi que ce fut, Alastor le dissimule en prenant une longue gorgée.

\- Je... trouve que ça manque de stimulation intellectuelle, après un moment.

Husk l'imagine. Alastor et ses rouges brillants contre les collines douces et les chaumières pittoresques. Aveuglement complémentaire dans cette verdure, se détachant en relief contre les fils à linges lourds de tissus blancs. Literie et bonnets et dossards, leurs ventres vidés imitant des voiles, taches de sang enlevées par le sel et l'eau fraîche des ruisseaux. Tout teinté d'un léger jaune -il n'est pas sûr qu'ils aient des cristaux de soude par là bas. Ce n'est pas pareille, mais ça lui fait penser à l'odeur de l'iode.

Et tous ces _chants_... Alastor a peut-être une tolérance plus haute que la moyenne, mais même lui n'est pas assez dérangé pour le supporter indéfiniment.

\- Ouais, sans blague.

\- Je verrai après la Purge, peut-être.

\- 'Sûr. -Husk laisse un rire plein de dérision lui échapper, sans se préoccuper de la méchanceté qui y est apparente.- T'irait pas manquer ton sport favoris, pas vrai ?

\- En effet, acquiesce Alastor. Je ne le manquerais pour rien au monde.

Quelque chose dans sa voix. Il y a toujours beaucoup de choses qui se passent avec la voix d'Alastor, mais quelque chose dans celle-ci envoie un sentiment macabre dans le dos de Husk. Les poils dans son cou et son dos se dressent, sa prise sur sa bouteille se resserre. Tentant d'ignorer son corps qui se prépare à un combat, il laisse l'humidité froide de la condensation l'ancrer. Il remarque qu'il y a des dessous de verres sur la table. Il n'y en avait pas avant.

Les pires moments d'une Purge ne sont jamais le sang et les cris. Non, comme dans les guerres à la surface, les pires moments sont les volontaires.

Ça arrive, de devenir comme ça, quand on doit gérer une éternité dans un endroit comme l'Enfer. Chaque année, quand le décompte de la grande tour de l'horloge passe dans les nombres à un chiffre, il y a toujours quelques démons qui commencent à parler de leur _fatigue_ par rapport à tout ça.

Tous ceux qui arrivent à Pentagram City n'y restent pas, conservant l'apparence de naviguer cette parodie d'une vie. Certains s'éloignent, partent mettre à l'épreuve les limites de leur immortalité. Husk sait que certains les trouvent.

Il n'avait simplement jamais pensé qu'Alastor pourrait finir parmi eux.

* * *

La guerre a un millier de moyens de te faire oublier ce que tu fais.

Ça commence bien avant, chez toi, avec les posters et les journaux et les murmures de tes voisins, _T'as évité les deux grandes, n'est-ce pas ?_ Puis l'entrainement qui reste avec toi, et tu ne te bats pas contre des gens de toute façon, tu te bats contre _L'Ennemi,_ truc énorme et tellement moche, sans visage. Tu apprends, tu avales tout ce qu'on te dit, tu es à nouveau un gamin. Tout est facile, quand tu suis des ordres. C'est l'intérêt de la chose, pas vrai ? Le pouvoir, la certitude, les réponses toutes prêtes.

_(Il n'y a pas de merveille ici.)_

Tu n'as jamais été un homme de foi mais à ce moment d'aveuglement absolu, tu sens qu'il y a enfin quelque chose en quoi croire, un phare dans l'horizon sans but de ta vie.

Tu ferais la guère pour ça. Ils t'y envoient.

Tu te fais des amis et ne pense pas que tu les perdras tous. Ils aiment que tu fasses des tours, que tu sois plus âgé. (Comme leur père, à la maison.) Ils aiment que tu ais des doigts agiles et un paquet de cartes toujours fourré quelque part _(Bible, Almanach et Livre de Prières)._ Ils aiment que tu tires vite et droit, ça les fait se sentir en sécurité.

Tu as vécu une dure vie, mais rien ne peut te préparer à ce que tuer veut dire.

Tu le fais à distance, principalement. Mais pas toujours. Vu de près, c'est un instant, pas différent du reste du temps. La nature arbitraire de la chose -qui pourrait jamais décider de ça ? _L'Ennemi_ n'est à nouveau plus qu'un homme, et il aurait fait la même chose. Mais tu l'a fait avant. C'est ton âme qui commence à s'émietter.

Certains de tes nouveaux amis ont des noms étranges. _Thorazine, Darvon, Dexedrine_ . D'autres, aussi, des noms que tu ne t'es pas arrêté pour lire. _Nous fait pas une crise, Sniper. Si tu commences à te sentir mal, prend un remontant._ T'es dans ta cinquantaine et tout ce que tu vois c'est des petits garçons s'entretuer. Tu les vois faire pire, aussi. _Ne t'arrête pas. Pète pas un câble. Hé, prend en une autre-la mission de reconnaissance va être longue. Ne t'arrête pas. C'est pas le moment là, ne regarde pas, n'y pense ps._

Puis ils vous font essayer de faire mourir _L'Ennemi_ de faim, vous recouvrent tous de défoliant. _C'te connerie est inoffensive, haha, sauf si t'es un arbre_. Les humains sont les animaux les plus drôles ; que ce soit vie ou mort, on fait toujours une blague. C'est mort cette fois. Beaucoup de morts. C'est toujours là aujourd'hui, enfouis dans le sol. Ce n'était peut-être pas toi personnellement. Mais tu as quand même pris une inspiration, et rien fait.

Le bruit que ça a fait quand le phare est tombé, même la mort ne peut pas effacer le choc profond que ça a été, tes oreilles en tintent toujours. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que ta Damnation t'as donné des oreilles de félin. Un nez de chat aussi, pour ces cauchemars d'iode que tu tentes de noyer, ces relents de vomis qui s'accrochent à toi pendant des jours.

Ils t'envoient à la maison décoré, avec la tête pleine de la puanteur de la vase et des ombres de la jungle, ton corps pourrissant de l'intérieur. Tes cellules sanguines viennent à ne plus être sûres de leur job, comme tout le reste. Tes vieux compagnons tombent comme des mouches, les uns après les autres. Quelle réussite.

En une poignée d'années tu es mort aussi, l'année passée un trou béant dans ta mémoire, un trou profond de déjà-trop-loin et de literie sale. Qui sait ce que ton putain de certificat de décès dit-en Enfer, tout ce dont tu as besoin est ta date d’atterrissage.

La guerre a un millier de moyens de te faire oublier que tu ruines des vies. L'Enfer a un millier de moyen de te faire te souvenir.

Quand tu blesses quelqu'un tu ne vas pas t'arrêter pour regarder. Si tu t'arrêtes, tu vas voir que c'est juste un bâtard quelconque comme toi, aucun d'entre vous ne veut être là, et ensuite qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Si tu t'arrêtes et que tu regardes, l'illusion s'effondre, le phare tombe.

_(Garde le secret. Ne dévoile pas l'astuce.)_

Fais tout ça en souriant, fais tout ça sans dormir, fais tout ça et ne t'avise pas de revenir addict. Dieu, quelle putain de disgrâce.

Regarde tes mains, les formes de cœur étalées dessus. L'arpège des clicks pour recharger ton M21, tes mains s'en souviennent comme d'une partition de musique. Tu as bâti une vie sur ces mains agiles, tes astuces et tes talents pour viser. Tu battis ta damnation sur la même chose.

Quelque part là dedans, il y a une grosse putain de métaphore, il faut juste que tu regardes.

_(Ne regarde pas. Ne t'arrête pas. Ne regarde pas.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de l'auteurice :  
>  Auguste Mustel est l'inventeur du Célesta (1886). Il est mort en '19 donc (s'il est en Enfer) Al' pourrait l'avoir ou ne pas l'avoir cherché et charmé pour le convaincre de lui en faire un personnalisé.
> 
> Notes de traduction :
> 
> *En français dans le texte.


	6. Atto III, scena 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk assemble les pièces.

La cologne fait éternuer Husk.

La différence d'odeur l'aveugle, soudaine, alors qu'il reste assis et tente de retrouver toutes les façons dont il s'est ridiculisé. Ce n'est pas une tâche aisée, quand on est inhibé, et l'odeur continue de le distraire et le voilà maintenant, à le remarquer. Et une fois qu'il l'a remarqué, c'est dur de croire qu'il ne le remarque _que maintenant_.

À son tour, Alastor remarque son nez plissé.

\- Un problème ?

\- Quoi, tu sens pas ça ?

\- Sentir quoi ?

Pour le dire poliment, l'odorat d'Alastor a toujours... laissé un peu à désirer. Peut-être qu'il s'est nécrosé au fil du temps, saturé par cette fragrance d' abattoire et de marais qui marche avec lui, humide et lourde, comme si elle avait sa propre présence. Peut-être que c'est juste une comparaison injuste avec ses sens de félins.

Enfin ce qui importe ici, c'est que cette connerie musquée et piquante n'est _pas_ l'abomination à laquelle Husk est habituée, et ça lui donne mal à la tête.

\- Si c'est une nouvelle cologne, fou la à la poubelle, putain. Sent la merde.

\- Oh, _ça !_ -Alastor émet un tut-tut critique.- Il est vrai que c'est assez fort, n'est-ce pas ?

Husk laisse finalement l'éternuement qu'il retenait lui échapper.

\- Ouais. Putain de truc chimique. Ça me rappelle l'iode bizarrement .

Alastor fait disparaître l'odeur par magie en un geste fluide, comme s'il essuyait son cou d'un tissu invisible. La puanteur piquante arrête immédiatement de poignarder le nez de Husk, et il prend une grande inspiration.

\- Mieux ?

Husk grogne en guise d'affirmation. L'odeur habituelle de bois mouillé cuivré est comme une embrassade de familiarité.

Une chose bien chez Alastor, au moins, est qu'il a la peau épaisse. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux au type, même qu'il pue, et il ne prend quasiment jamais la mouche. On pourrait penser ne pas avoir besoin de putain de gants en Enfer, et pourtant. Même ici, au final, ne pas avoir à surveiller son langage et contrôler son tempérament tout le temps est une sorte spéciale de liberté.

Ce n'est qu'au milieu de cette réflexion qu'il réalise qu'il est resté assis là, à respirer cette bonne vieille odeur de marais, pendant un temps rendu embarrassant de par sa longueur. Et qu'Alastor l'a laissé faire.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se penche légèrement vers son côté libre.

\- Donc euh… est-ce que t'étais parti pour.. quoi, un changement de style ou quelque chose du genre ?

\- Oh, ce n'était pas à moi, fait-il d'un air aussi décontracté que d'habitude tout en étudiant distraitement ses ongles. Je n'avais simplement pas remarqué, avant que tu n'en parles.

\- Huh ?

\- J'étais à un rendez-vous, la nuit dernière.

À sa décharge, Husk ne s'étouffe qu'un _petit peu_ avec sa boisson.

\- Un r- _ kofputaindemerde _ \- un  _ rendez-vous  _ ?

Alerte rouge-alerte rouge. Territoire dangereux, mines enfouies partout. Tous les sens de Husk sont tendus, les alarmes résonnent bruyamment. Contes de meurtres et démembrement ? Pas de problèmes, prend un verre. La vie amoureuse mystérieuse Alastor, ou plutôt son absence ? Dieu, putain, il n'est pas sûr que ce bar ait assez en stocks pour ça. Il n'est pas sûr que son cerveau ait les ressources. Alastor prend des  _ rencards ?  _ Son champ de vision commence à se distordre.

\- Et… comment c'était ? demande-t-il tout de même, parce qu'il se déteste.

Les paumes de ses mains deviennent à nouveau glissantes, il perd presque sa prise sur la bouteille.

Le torse d'Alastor se déplace en un soupir, mais le son émit ressemble à un retour de son sifflant. Les tampons des oreilles de Husk pulsent, ses moustaches s'agitent.  _ Merde. Oh merde. _

\- Pourrait s'être mieux passé, si j'ose dire...

Alastor détourne les yeux, a l'audace de jouer avec ses doigts. Comme quelqu'un qui est  _ nerveux _ , laissant par intermittence ses ongles-griffes cliquer ensembles de la façon la plus irritante possible. 

\- Si j'avais su _avant_ que j'étais à un rendez-vous, par exemple.

_ Click. _

\- Huh.

Husk ajuste son chapeau d'une griffe. Résiste à l'envie de taper les mains d'Alastor.

\- Fait chier quand ça arrive

_Click. Click. Click._ Un rire, mais faible et sans joie. Pas prometteur du tout. Husk ne l'a pas vue si souvent, cette version de lui. Alastor ne devient pas _nerveux_.

Il est odieux sobre, insupportable éméché, et assez morose bourré. Mais ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, _ça ?_ Ce sourire vide en particulier, ces yeux fuyant, ces mains agitées. Le familier se fait terrain inconnu, et Husk n'est pas venu préparé à se frayer un passage à travers la jungle.

Les griffes continuent leur cliquetis, et l'envie de les attraper et de les faire arrêter saisit tous les sens supérieurs de Husk. Il ne le fait pas, bien sûr. Il n'est pas un imbécile.

\- Nous sommes allés à l'opéra. Nous avons vu  _ Turandot _ .

Husk siffle, et trinque avec sa bouteille vide :

\- Santé à ça. Combien d'énigmes a-t'il résolues ?

Il joue avec le feu, là. Premièrement, il assume que c'est un mec, à cause de la cologne immonde. Il refuse de réfléchir davantage à cette ligne de raisonnement. Ensuite il ne se contente pas de parler à demi-mot d'un roleplay d'opéra coquin, mais aussi… il révèle qu'il en connaît _un peu_ sur l'opéra. Deux des trois sont des offenses mortelles, par la loi du funambule. La troisième est une pulsion suicidaire pour bon nombre d'autres raisons. Husk déplace ses pieds des empreintes humides qu'il laisse sous la table, ouvre une bouteille fraîche d'un mouvement de griffe. Au fond, il est déjà trop loin pour s'inquiéter.

Heureusement, le Démon de la Radio n'était qu'à moitié à l'écoute, et ne semble pas avoir compris le sous-entendus.

\- Les amis vont toujours à l'opéra ensembles, non ?

_ Non ?  _ Husk n'en a aucune idée. Il ne sait pas ce que les amis font. Il ne sait pas ce qu'on fait à un rendez-vous. En fait, il n'a jamais su une seule chose de toute sa vie.

\- Je...suppose ? parvient-il à dire.

\- Donc, il m'a raccompagné jusque chez moi, tandis que nous discutions la production et autre, continue Alastor.

Sa voix est accentuée comme pour une émission de  _ storytime _ . Il n'y a pas de mention d'un nom, de comment ils se sont rencontrés, quoi que ce soit du genre. Il n'y a que le cliquetis, et le monologue interne de Husk s'arrêtant à,  _ Merde, donc c'était vraiment un mec. _

_ Click. Click. Click. _

_ Arrête de bouger _ , veut-il supplier,  _ parlons d'autre chose.  _ Doigts rouges sur les touches d'ivoire d'un piano, baguettes musiciennes sur des touches de métal.  _ N'est-ce pas curieux, que je te connaisse depuis si longtemps, et ne t'ai jamais entendu jouer ?  _ La nouveauté de la chose, la surprise. C'était magique, excusez le jeu de mot.  _ Qu'as-tu maîtrisé d'autre, pendant ton temps ici, quelles sont les autres choses qui ne te distraient plus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais d'autre pour t'amuser, à part errer dans la ville à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant, comme une sorte de goule à rayures perdue ? _

_ Parle m'en un peu. Parle moi de tout. Changeons de sujet. _

_ (S'il te plaît.) _

\- Je défendais mon argument sur le rythme de l'Acte Trois- _ Je ne l'avais vu qu'une fois avant, par contre,  _ je lui ai dit-oh, c'était au  _ Metropolitan Opera House _ , le tout nouveau ? Au cas où tu te posais la question. Ils m'avaient envoyé là bas pour reporter, et-

Husk rêvasse brièvement l'idée lui donner un coup d'aile pour le faire rester sur le sujet principal. Si seulement.

\- -et oh, j'ai passé un merveilleux moment. Avec Maître Sérafin comme conducteur et Madame Jeritza dans le rôle principal, et  _ oh _ , les costumes… ! Ça valait vraiment le voyage, et supporter New York en novembre. J'aurai adoré le voir en français au  _ Tulane _ , mais ce n'est pas arrivé là à temps pour… ah, où en étais-je ?

Quand il parle avec animation, Alastor a tendance à se rapprocher jusqu'à pousser les gens hors de leur siège. Husk s'accroche au bord du banc, se glissant à nouveau à sa place aussi discrètement que possible. Il sent la friction du tissus sur tissus sur fourrure avec une intensité alarmante. 

\- Acte trois. Rythme.

\- Ah c'est vrai ! Oui, ce que je voulais dire, je me souvenais de _Turandot_ à la surface comme étant aussi sanglant que celui-ci, _mais_ beaucoup moins… oh, comment le dire ?

Husk exécute un mouvement résigné.

\- ... Grivois ?

Par le biais de pouvoirs de transformation démoniaques, les productions en Enfer tendent à être bien plus osées que leurs équivalents terrestres. Les auteurs, si toujours dans le coin, tendent à protester contre ou encourager ces réécritures à mesures égales.

Et Alastor, qui a un goût pour toute les violences en dehors de la grivoise, hoche la tête et fronce le nez, affichant un dégoût snob.

\- Précisément ! Et donc je lui dis, je lui dis, _pourquoi est-ce qu'on ajouterai des scènes inutiles, au lieu de régler le problème de rythme qui est là depuis le début ?_ Ce serait pas trop tôt, ça fait presque un siècle ! Et il _protestait._ -Il prend une gorgée, l'air dédaigneux.- De manière _insistante_.

\- Ouais, uh. Impardonnable, soupir Husk. Et ensuite ?

Il est en train de développer une théorie sur ce qu'il se passe. Alastor _déteste_ quand il pense avoir trouvé un nouvel _ami_ , mais qu'ensuite quelque chose d'absolument sans importance se produit-et maintenant la personne doit mourir. Des funambules, eux tous. Il expire doucement, se détend légèrement.

\- Ensuite, certain que je pourrai lui faire voir la _raison_ , je l'ai invité pour un digestif ! Afin que nous puissions continuer notre fascinant _tête-à-tête*._

La tension s'empare à nouveau de Husk, si rapidement qu'il peut sentir les crampes se former. Les alarmes sont à nouveau en train de beugler dans son esprit, son dos se redresse. Il est raisonnablement sûr de s'être froissé un muscle.

\- ...Je vois.

Il peut parfaitement l'imaginer. Pas qu'il le veuille... mais il peut. Volontairement ou pas, tu en apprends beaucoup en quatre décennies de fréquentation. Il sait qu'Alastor est un bon hôte. Il a probablement offert une lapée de quelque chose de qualité-sa réserve de _Courvoisier,_ ou peut-être un peu d' _Ola Dubh_ \- il a probablement fait apparaitre quelques sucreries, deux tasses de café noir fumantes. Tout bien organisé sur sa table de bois de cerisier. Tout en s'agitant partout, palpitant et plein d'énergie, babillant sur l'opéra. _Ouais, je vois._ L'autre mec, pauvre âme perdue, a probablement eut le dernier malentendu de son après-vie.

\- Ça faisait simplement _tellement longtemps_ que je n'avais eu personne avec qui parler de théâtre. -Un spasme dans le sourire, alors qu'un doigt orné de rouge agite les morceaux de pommes de terre brûlés, les poussant comme de petits bateaux marrons sur une mer de papier gras.- A un moment, quelque chose dans ce sentiment... pourrait ne _pas_ avoir été compris comme je le voulais, je pense.

\- H... _huh._

Merde, et quoi maintenant ? Ici sur ce banc, avec Alastor l'éjectant de son siège de quelques pouces-qu'est-ce qu'il est sensé répondre à _ça_ ? Chien d'arboriculteur fruitier, c'est pas un look qui va à un chat.

Un simple, _à quoi tu t'attendais ?_ Ou plus élaboré, interrogateur, _est-ce que tu t'es assis à côté de lui comme si tu tentais de monter sur ses genoux, est-ce que tu lui a parlé comme tu parles toujours- avec les surnoms affectifs et ton truc de merde avec les contacts physiques ? Le gars a pensé que c'était okay d'être tactile, comment tu peux être surpris ?_ Ou... ne rien dire du tout.

Et puis à quoi ressemblait l'enthousiaste de l'opéra qui est rentré avec le p'tain de _Démon de la Radio_? Pourquoi est-ce qu'aucun de ses amis ne l'ont arrêté ? Les mains de Husk sont humides, sa fourrure et ses plumes se hérissent alors que sa peau le démange à cause de l'irritation. _Démon chien._ Pour une raison quelconque, à chaque fois qu'il lui arrive d'imaginer Alastor dans une situation inconfortable, c'est toujours un démon chien.

Des facteurs d'une incongruité agaçante : quelqu'un du statut d'Alastor, tellement _embarrassé_ à propos de quelque chose de tellement inconséquent. Le fait que ça tourne autour de _l'opéra_ , de tous les sujets possibles. Le fait que quelqu'un qui est clairement un _nobody,_ un pauvre bâtard quelconque qui doit être mort _hier_ pour être stupide à _ce_ putain de point, pour penser qu'il avait le moindre droit de-

( _Inspire. Retiens ton souffle. Fais le plongeon._ Demande directement, comme un pansement arraché. _D'accord, on parle de tactile comment, là ?_ Accueil ta mort finale avec les deux majeurs en l'air.)

En dehors de quelques sujets particuliers, Husk n'a jamais vraiment été assez intéressé pour suivre les nouvelles du monde des vivants alors qu'elles arrivent au compte goutte en Enfer. Même merde que d'habitude, disent les nouveaux morts. Beaucoup d'injustices, beaucoup de bordel. Toujours une nouvelle guerre ou une autre _. Des Jours et des Vies_ passe toujours. _KENO_ diffuse en espagnol maintenant.

Malgré ça, il a quand même réussi à se retrouver dans quelques altercations avec des clients plus jeunes au bar, à propos de son -qu'est-ce que c'était ?- _langage problématique,_ un truc du genre. Ces jours-ci c'est que des _x-mots_ et _y-insulte_ , peut plus rien appeler par son nom. Même quand tu veux pas le dire méchamment.

À son époque, quand quelqu'un venait chercher des embrouilles et les trouvaient, tu lui disait en face. Comment est-ce que quiconque est sensé apprendre une foutue chose, sinon ? Pas en l'appelant _victim-blame_ ou d'autres platitudes. Des conneries. Est-ce que c'était du _victim-blame_ quand il est rentré chez lui et qu'il s'est rendu compte que les morceaux de sa vie ne se collaient plus les uns au autres -la dette, la ville, l'anneau, tout qui vole en éclat- et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était fixer le fond d'une bouteille, comme la merde qu'il était ? Non, c'était juste lui, il avait besoin de personne d'autre pour le faire à sa place. Il s'est victim-blamed _lui-même_ , merci bien.

Et Alastor, la plupart du temps, agit d'une façon qui cherche définitivement les emmerdes.

Pas que les emmerdes le dérangent le moins du monde, le petit bâtard sur-puissant. Ton psychopathe du dimanche est affable et charismatique, au moins. Peut se dissimuler dans la foule. Alastor a une sorte d'anti-charisme qui déclenche une réaction instinctive -se battre ou fuir. La plupart de ceux qu'il rencontre semblent immédiatement vouloir l'étrangler.

Mais on peut difficilement s'empêcher de se demander... est-ce qu'il se foutait beaucoup dans les emmerdes, lors de cette brève vie-d'avant qu'il a vécu ? Putain, il n'est _absolument_ pas assez bourré pour commencer à penser à ça.

\- Et ainsi, après une _prompte_ rectification, il commence à... regarder autour de lui pour un moment.

Comme s'il voulait servir de putain d'exemple aux pensées de Husk, Alastor déplace ses jambes et attrape le tibias de Husk entre ses chevilles avant de continuer :

\- Admirant le _décor_ *, je supposerai.

Husk essaie de supprimer un ricanement et échoue. Mec, la tête de ce gars quand il a réalisé le genre d'endroit dans lequel il est entré de son plein grès. Peut-être, il commence à espérer prudemment, _peut-être_ que tout s'arrête là. Avec un décor de ramures. Un malentendu corrigé. Un presque-ami renvoyé chez lui dans la nuit après un non-rendez-vous à l'opéra.

\- Il n'avait plus vraiment l'air de vouloir parler de la production, cependant. Il m'a demandé si j'allais lui lancer une _malédiction_. -La prise d'Alastor se resserre, chaussures de costume cirées s'enfonçant légèrement dans son mollet.- Tu sais Husk, parfois je m'inquiète d'avoir suffit à donner une mauvaise réputation au Voodoo.

\- C'tait plus un travail d'équipe, propose Husk. Toi, et les frères Halperin.

Dans le silence qui passe, la seule réaction d'Alastor est de faire à nouveau apparaitre sa boisson par magie. Puis :

\- Oh, j'exècre ce film parlant, fait-il sombrement, sourire acerbe.

Le ce-qui-était-du-vin qu'il sert est désormais dans les tons ambrés, et Husk peut sentir le poivre de cayenne, une bouffée de poudre à canon, et l'odeur distinctive des notes de caramel brûlé du rhum du sud. _Hé bien, merde._

Quand on doit revenir aux basiques, comme certains des meilleurs cocktails, la recette secrète de Maître Husk pour une coexistence paisible -parsemée de temps à autre de partenariats- avec le Démon de la Radio est faite de seulement trois ingrédients : 1) Occupe toi de tes putain d'affaires ; 2) Ne touche rien, nul part, avant de demander la permission ; et 3) Ne jamais, sous aucune circonstance, _jamais_ lui donner le nom de cette musique que tu ne peux pas supporter. C'est à peu près tout. Parfois il pense à chercher à en faire un livre.

Il n'a aucune idée de la moitié des trucs dans lesquels Alastor est fourré, et il n'est absolument pas pressé de changer ça. Suivant son Cocktail de la Paix, quand tout est trop confus, la seule chose à mentionner est celle qui est logique. Il y en a toujours une, même dans l'entourage chaotique du Démon de la Radio. Si tu sais où chercher.

Donc, Husk laisse un long grognement lui échapper, s'étire, et demande :

\- Est-ce que t'as b'soin d'aide avec le corps alors, c'ça qui se passe ?

À  chaque fois qu'il y a un mort, il y a du ménage à faire derrière. Pour toutes ses _bonne manières_ et ses costumes repassés et ses colliers empesés immaculés, Alastor n'est pas doué pour manger au dessus de sa foutue assiette.

\- Hmm ? Mais non, pourquoi ! Pas de corps du tout.

Un ongle acéré fait émettre un cri sinistre au bord humide de son verre à vin. Alastor joue immédiatement un enregistrement du son, le testant quelques fois.

\- Je n'étais pas d'humeur, je crois l'avoir mentionné.

Les oreilles de Husk s'agitent d'avant en arrière.

\- Pensais qu'tu voulais dire que t'avais déjà mangé, dit-il, sur la défensive. Alors il est où ce type, maintenant ?

Un léger fredonnement, un demi-haussement d'épaule. Un oeil qui erre, cherche une fenêtre par laquelle regarder. Un sourire qui laisse transparaitre des traces de tension, pour un bref instant, undétectable pour l'oeil inexpérimenté.

\- Il pourrait toujours être chez moi. Je dois encore aller vérifier.

Les yeux acérés, expérimentés de Husk fixent, sans se détourner, pour bien trente secondes.

\- Alastor, dit-il. Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ?

\- Oh ?

\- Pourquoi _diable_ est-ce que tu laisserais un parfait _inconnu_ \- est-ce que ton Calaf à deux balles t'a frappé à la tête ou quoi ?

Il lève sa main, la dirigeant vers ce cerveau-de-cerf confus avec la certitude qu'Alastor va s'éloigner avant qu'il ne le touche. À la place, Alastor incline sa tête vers lui, offrant le haut de son crâne à son inspection.

\- Pas que je me souvienne, non, est l'inquiétante réponse. Mais prends soin de vérifier, et met moi au courant.

La main d'Husk n'est pas seulement autorisée dans la bulle d'espace personnel qu'Alastor pense être le seul à mériter, le connard donne carrément _un coup de tête_ à sa paume. Husk regarde, sans-voix, sa main installée entre ces antennes mesquites qui passent pour des ramures, ses doigts se fondant dans le champ de cheveux rouges qu'il est parfois dépêché pour couper.

Alastor, ici dans ses habits de la veille, sentant la mauvaise cologne d'un autre homme. Alastor, évitant sa propre maison, prévoyant de quitter la ville. Alastor et cet étrange et pensif état-d'âme, ses yeux qui révèlent plus que ce qu'il ne voudrait.

Malgré leur fréquentation de longue date, Husk n'a jamais vraiment su ce qu'est le _problème_ d'Alastor. S'il est Juste Comme _Ça_ , ou s'il a traversé _quelque chose_ qui l'a fait changer.

(Oh, tu _détesterais_ ça, pas vrai ? Avoir été _créé_ \- qui que ce soit ou quoi que ce soit revendiquant ta Damnation comme leur ouvrage. Un Stirnerist, c'est ce que tu es, et tu n'en as même pas conscience.)

Mais peut-être, au final, il se pourrait qu'il ait juste été élevé catholique.

\- Uhm, parvient à articuler Husk, éloquent.

Il s'écarte avec un haussement d'épaule et sa main qui fourmille, déconcerté, puis il tend le bras et déplace le rhum hors de portée.

\- Toutes ces musiques à la radio, Husker, fait Alastor tout bas, légèrement incertain. L'opéra, les pièces. Tout est exagéré pour divertir, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y a une raison pour laquelle Husk est un des rares capable de battre le Démon de la Radio aux jeux de cartes.

\- La tragédie, la _passion_ , la folie... exgérations, pour rendre le banal intéressant ! Que serait le monde sans cela ? Oh, mais parfois... -Il laisse sa voix s'éteindre, devenir dure à entendre, comme si son bouton de volume était tourné au minimum- Parfois... j'aimerai que tout le reste fasse aussi le moindre sens.

Pour commencer, Husk a le courage de jouer pour gagner. Deuxièmement, observe ce jeu aux chances inégales. Le poids du sourire qui montre tous ses bords abimés. Husk et son coeur-panique, ses empreintes glissantes. Ses yeux sur des textes interdits, lourdement gardés.

-O-ouais, grogne-t-il à travers une gorge sèche.

Il finit sa boisson en une longue goulée.

Pour tout ce qu'il est haut-en-couleurs, Alastor est une personne privée. Il porte ce masque gris immobile comme visage, agit en ignorant toutes les émotions qu'un sourire ne peut pas exprimer. Si le sourire est là, les choses ne peuvent pas être pires que d'habitude.

-Je suis juste... si _lasse_.

La voix d'Alastor est craquelée d'interférences, dévoilant toutes ces nuances rêches, comme une texture que tu pourrais entendre. Baguettes musiciennes sur touches de métal.

-La vulgarité de tout cela. Si terriblement, haineusement, lamentablement _lasse_.

Troisièmement, toute personne vraiment douée aux cartes est un peu magicienne : un tic est un tic est un signe, et une lecture à froid est une lecture à froid. Husk est excellent aux cartes, et Alastor est l'anti-Buster Keaton : des yeux expressifs sont toujours la malédiction d'un stoïque.

_(Tu dois simplement regarder. Simplement écouter.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De l'auteurice :  
> Être Husk est s o u f f r i r  
> aussi, avoir un bref moment de papy mais surtout dans ta tête.  
> Aussi une tonne de références parce que pourquoi pas.  
> -  
> Le bout de l'Acte Trois de Turandot dont ils discutent est là. A lire les paroles, on peut deviner pourquoi Al serait un peu troublé.  
> -  
> Le “film parlant” qu'Alastor mentionne est Les Morts-Vivants (1932), un des premiers “film qui fait peur voodoo” qui a contribué à l'image qu'en ont les gens de nos jours.
> 
> Notes de traduction :  
> *En français dans le texte.


	7. ōsuzumebachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il essaie simplement de dire que, le rythme est mal foutu.

Husk hait _chacun_ de ses sens, individuellement.

S'ils avaient des têtes, il les bafferait. S'ils avaient des ventres, il les frapperait. S'ils avaient des culs, il les botterait.

Ses yeux-de-chats, acérés et grands ouverts -dans la lumière ou loin de celle-ci, apercevant tout ce que les autres peuvent confortablement ignorer. Ses oreilles-de-chats, qui captent chaque changement aussi minuscule soit-il. Ses moustaches-de-chat qui traduisent l'intangible en physique. Son nez et sa langue-de-chat, qui démêlent chaque situation dans laquelle il se trouve dans toute sa stupidité.

Mais ce qu'il déteste le plus chez eux est l'inefficacité de l'alcool contre eux. C'était bien plus simple, dans la vie-avant. La torpeur n'était pas un endroit agréable à utiliser comme refuge, mais au moins il en avait un.

Il laisse un long souffle lui échapper, plus un grognement qu'un soupir. Sous la table il feuillette du pouce son paquet de cartes, le mélange de façon incertaine. Il a une idée, mais elle est risquée. S'il se lance, il agrandis le trou de sa propre tombe. Il ne devrait pas. Ça ne vaut pas le coup -pas pour une de ces phases de  _lassitude_ . Il ne devrait vraiment pas.

… mais putain de dieu, il n'a jamais entendu le bâtard avoir _cette_ voix.

* * *

L'Enfer n'a pas de réponses pour toi.

Ou pour quiconque, merde, rien de personnel.

Non, ce que l'Enfer fait ait mettre beaucoup de chose concernant la  _mort_ en perspective. Husk a été un parieur toute sa vie, mais quand la mort est venue pour lui, il ne l'a pas provoquée à un jeu truqué. Pas d’Échecs, pas de poker, même pas de faro. Quand la mort est venue pour lui, il a pleuré de soulagement.

_(C'est pas mourir. C'est ce qui vient après.)_

La mort, la grande égalisatrice. Presque-tous finissent au même endroit, pas vrai ? Tu dois être vraiment putain de spécial pour aller au Paradis, ces jours-ci.  _Si quiconque y va jamais_ , murmurent les plus braves et les plus désespérés, dans les profondeurs secrètes d'eux-même.

Après près d'un demi-siècle ici, la boussole morale de Husk a perdu son vrai Nord.

Tuer de plein grès et pour le plaisir est toujours assez tordu, la plupart s'accorderaient à dire. La quintessence du tordu, peut-être. Le Pire officiel. Hypothéquer des âmes est aussi assez haut dans la liste. Mais après ça, est-ce que le meurtre-cannibalisme est vraiment  _plus_ horrible que le simple-meurtre ? Tu finis un peu par t'y habituer, au bout d'un moment, si c'est pas le pire que tu puisses imaginer. Merde, c'est même pas le pire que Husk ait  _vu_ .

Il a déjà vu l'Enfer dans sa vie-avant. Il l'a vu dans les bouches de parieurs bourrés quand leurs femmes venaient les chercher au casino. Dans les mains sans pitié de camarades soldats. Il a vu l'Enfer dans les enfants de Saïgon, reculant à la vue d'un uniforme. Et il a vu l'Enfer dans le miroir, dans cet inconnu aux yeux hantés lui rendant son regard, tentant de le convaincre qu'ils étaient les mêmes.

Et toutes ces conneries tordues qui se produisent sur Terre, d'humain à humain -tout ça est à peu près pareille aux yeux du Paradis. A peine questionnable ou pourri jusqu'au cœur, ils vont tous au même endroit.

T'as gâché une semaine de paye aux machines à sous, laissé ta famille avoir faim ? Enfer. Tué ton époux et donné sa carcasse à ta colonie de chats errants ? Enfer. Corruption morale de toute sorte ? Enfer. Le jugement est passé, tu es officiellement certifié Lie de l'Humanité, peut importe ce que tu as fait. Dieu t'a abandonné, tu peux arrêter d'essayer aussi  _fort_ , enfin. Va, tu es libre, sois le pire de toi-même. Fais en le problème de quelqu'un d'autre.

C'est pour ça que les gens qui  _perde la foi_ l'ont toujours fait rire. Quoi, est-ce que tu croyais que  _toi_ , personnellement, avais un contrat spécial avec Dieu ? Que -toi et seulement toi et les chanceux que tu choisis comme tiens- rien de mal ne vous arriverait ? 

Est-ce que tu pensais que  _Dieu_ couvrait tes arrières ?

Et ensuite certaines personnes sont juste nées inadaptées à une vie normale et ennuyante, c'est un fait. Tu les vois, courir droit dans le mur, tenter de se libérer d'entraves mortelles, cette mortalité si étouffante et toutes ses  _règles_ \- pas retenus par la culpabilité et l'empathie et la peur de la mort, pensant plus grand et plus sombre et plus  _libre_ . Est-ce mieux, d'être comme ça, de ressentir si peu ? Est-ce que ça te rends plus heureux ?

_(Est-ce que ça rend tout supportable ?)_

Donc vraiment, il ne peut pas blâmer Alastor pour faire de l'Enfer son terrain de jeu. Fait pour ça, s'y est mis  _comme un poisson dans l'eau_ , dit le proverbe. Avoir ce genre de pouvoir, sans morales pour te retenir, et sans répercussions pour venir te le faire regretter plus tard -si quelqu'un pouvait résister se faire plaisir, cette personne serait un putain de saint. Et ça serait juste contraire au foutu but, pas vrai ?

Il sait qu'Alastor est violent, comme l'Enfer l'est. Le bâtard a tout : magie puissante, reconnaissance et statut, apparence remarquablement humaine. Il fait ce qu'il veut, quand il veut. Il n'a jamais proclamé de titre, le concept même de noblesse tournant son sourire en un rictus. Il pourrait être d'une richesse écœurante, s'il apportait la moindre importance à l'argent ou aux terres. Il n'a pas de vices, pas d'attaches, pas de faiblesses.

S'il était comme Alastor, Husk considèrerait être en Enfer comme le prix à payer pour la liberté absolue. Plus d'une fois, il s'est retrouvé à se demander,  _est-ce que tu te fais vraiment punir, ici ? Si tu es un Damné, où est-ce ? Où est ta souffrance ?_ Il lui en a voulu pour ça. Il l'a détesté viscéralement.

C'est un sentiment assez partagé. Les démons ne respectent que ce qu'ils craignent, et oh, ils le craignent pour sûr. Il n'y a pas de proverbe qui dit,  _comme un ōsuzumebachi dans une ruche_ _ , mais ce serait plus près de la vérité. Il a touché le sol et s'est immédiatement élancé juste après avoir Atterris, a assis sa supériorité, et ne s'est jamais arrêté. Porteur de Chaos qui ne peut être contrôlé par les méthodes usuelles, Alastor unis tous les autres Suzerains en une exécration partagée.  _

_ Husk a entendu les histoires. Husk a fait certaines des histoires, aussi, après s'être trouvé un nouveau phare pour lequel se battre. _

_Pourtant, lors d'autres moments de contemplation similaires à celui-ci, Husk l'a entendu dire que peut-être avait-il été_ _un_ _brin hâtif._ _Aurait dû prendre un peu plus son temps, quand il est arrivé, être sympa un peu plus longtemps. Qu'il était allé plus vite que la musique en essayant ses nouveaux pouvoirs, avait joué toutes ses meilleures cartes trop tôt dans le jeu._

_ Sa reconnue s'est étendue si loin et si rapidement que seuls les nouveaux-morts et les vrais-désespérés acceptent des marchés ces jours-ci. Trop de travaux à accomplir par le biais d'un autre contrat, trop de demandes  _ _lassantes_ _.  _

_(Tout est si... mondain, si flou. Sans but ! Oh, Husker, tout est si lassant.)_

_ Plus que tout, il semblait déçu que rien ne lui offre le genre de  _ _challenge_ _ qu'il désire. Quel genre d'Enfer attendait-il, on se demande, pour que cette merde ne soit pas assez brutale à son goût ? _

_ Mais Husk commence un peu à la voir, la tragédie de sa situation. La subtile cruauté de sa Damnation. Tout comme les sens acérés de Husk lui font désirer la torpeur, l'âme d'Alastor se languit à travers un monde terne dans son désespoir à  _ _ressentir_ _. Cette formidable créature, elle aussi, se sent seule, fébrile, consumée par la lassitude. _

_ Et vraiment, quel genre de monde pourris est-ce, pour que le foutu  _ _Démon de la Radio_ _ , en personne, hésite à refuser des avances non-désirées ? _

* * *

_ \- Alors, le truc c'est que. _

_ Husk trouve le bon ordre des cartes au toucher seul. _

_ On dirait qu'il est parti pour faire ça, au final. Décidé. Au diable les conséquence, c'est un problème pour Sobre Husk. Ça lui fera les pieds. Il attend que la tête d'Alastor se penche légèrement dans sa direction, s'assurant que Husk ait son attention.  _ _Respire profondément. Retiens ton souffle. Vas y._

_ \- Ok, la deuxième moitié de l'Acte III avait été montée par cet autre mec, pas vrai ? -Husk place sur la table un deux, un trois et un Valet.- Franco...  _ _c'quoisonnom_ _ ? _

_ Et Alastor lève finalement les yeux du lent tourbillon de son verre, ses sourcils se haussant. Il fixe, presque immobile, cligne une fois des yeux et ses pupilles capturent la lumière tamisée, s'étendent comme de l'encre noire renversée dans les fins anneaux carmins. _

_ Il murmure : _

_ \- ... Alfano ? _

_ Husk doit arracher son regard à cette vue pour rester concentré. Il claque des doigts, mélange à nouveau. _

_ \- Lui ! C'est c'que tu gagnes à mourir : le mec de  _ _Cyrano_ _ essaie d'assembler c'que t'as laissé -tous les trente-six schémas sur les vingt-six pages- et fait de la merde avec le rythme de tout le truc. _

_ Il travaille vite, tirant les cartes sans réfléchir de trop. Les rôles sont assignés, Rois et Reines et Valets. Cartes à nombres. Il n'y a pas moyen que ça sorte parfaitement, mais hey-c'est la magie de l'improvisation. Le miracle, la spontanéité, la liberté qu'on y trouve. _

_ \- Et ensuite Liu se putain de  _ _suicide_ _ , et le Prince Calaf se  _ _jette_ _ sur Turandot. Il y va directe, sans attendre ! -Les As restant, tirés et éparpillés.- Cette autre pute est même pas encore froide.  _ _La tua gloria risplende nell’incanto del primo bacio, del primo pianto !_ _ Va te faire. _

_ Bagout rapide, ne t'arrête pas, ne pense pas.  _ _Ne le regarde pas_ _. _

_ \- Et après ça, au lieu de le cogner dans les burnes, tout d'un coup Turandot a  _ _découvert l'amour_ _ et aime ça ? Fous moi la putain de  _ _paix_ _ , Franco. _

_ Le Deux de Piques, claqué triomphalement sur la table, frappe le bois d'un  _ _thwack_ _. Presque. Presque fini. Husk respire un peu difficilement, essaie de son mieux de se putain de calmer. Son poux bat la chamade, comme s'il venait de faire quelque chose d'absolument téméraire. Peut-être que c'est le cas. Il ne peut pas encore regarder le visage d'Alastor, peut pas encore supporter le regard qu'il lui lance. _

_ Même en Enfer, le monde vient à toi si tu lui sert un verre. Husk ne sait pas tout ça parce qu'il aime l'opéra. Il le sait parce qu'il s'occupe du bar, et a eu l'occasion d'écouter quelques hommes de scène se plaindre d'à quel point tout cela était chauvain, à l'époque du début de la production. Des choses porteuses de Blasphème, avait-il pensé à l'époque, le cercle se referme à nouveau. _

_ \- Si tu m'demandes, ils auraient dû laisser Zandonai le finir à la place, conclut-il, tirant une dernière paire de cartes numérotées. Mais hey, qu'est-ce que j'en sais. En '26, j'étais toujours en couche-culotte. _

_ Voilà.  _ _Et maintenant on va voir._ _ Naturellement, il n'a pas utilisé tout le paquet. Un tour comme celui-ci est assez compliqué à improviser tel quel. Mais espérons que ce soit assez. C'est  _ _quelque chose_ _ au moins. _

_ Husk avait été très clair au début de leur fréquentation : il n'allait jamais faire des claquettes pour amuser Alastor. Si Alastor avait pour habitude de tuer les gens quand ils commençaient à l'ennuyer, avait-il dit, il ferait mieux de se bouger le cul et le tuer tout de suite. _

_ Mais Alastor ne l'avait pas fait. En un serpent qui se mords la queue, il répondit que le refus d'amuser de Husk était en soit  _ _assez_ _ amusant. Husk avait été trop bourré à ce moment pour s'emmerder avec des doubles négations, et avait simplement levé son verre à ça. _

_ Pourrait être l'alcool, cette fois aussi. Ça doit l'être. Parce que la façon dont le regarde Alastor quand Husk se force finalement à jeter un coup d'oeil à sa réaction est quelque chose... c'est certainement  _ _quelque chose._

_Surprise. Surprise ? Pourrait l'être._ _Peut-être qu'il a détesté_ _. Yeux carmins grands ouverts,_ _brillants_ _. Alastor brille tout en rouge dans la lumière des bougies, comme une décoration de Noël kitsch. Putain de_ _brillants_ _!_ _Rouge rouge_ _rouge_ _. Il y a tellement de foutu rouge que tu arrêtes de voir la beauté qui y réside. Doit être une part de sa Damnation, qu'il ait des sens de chat mais que sa vision soit resté trichromatique. Voir toute cette merde en full color, même dans le noir. Il doit détourner le regard à nouveau, brièvement, yeux brulants et estomac tordu._

_ \- J-je veux dire, balbutie-t-il, transpirant sur les cartes qu'il tient toujours dans ses mains. J'veux dire, un twist comme  _ _ça_ _ si tard dans le truc, ça entre juste pas, non ? Ça fait bizarre, brusqué. Juste  _ _faux_ _. C'est pas vrai ? _

_ \- Oh,  _ _Husk_ _...! _

_ La fourrure de sa nuque se gonflant juste à entendre son nom dit comme ça, Husk remarque à peine les mains rouges encerclant son visage. _

_ \- P'tain, parvient-il à émettre, ayant l'impression d'être un pissenlit à la tige creuse entre ces griffes acérées comme des rasoirs. T'es  _ _vraiment_ _ bourré. _

_ Peut-être qu'il sera explosé d'un souffle, les morceaux de lui emportés par le vent. _

_ \- Je le suis~! crie Alastor, enchanté, ressemblant plus à lui-même que depuis le début de la soirée. _

_ Les mains qui l'attrapent se lèvent, tirant sans effort la tête de Husk en avant. Et Husk suit, navire perdu vers le phare, sans un soupçon de résistance. Alastor se penche plus près, tête penchée, ouvre sa bouche de poisson-lanterne, et lui mord le nez. _

_ \-  _ _FILSDEP_ _ - _

_ Le choc de la douleur traverse Husk comme du tonnerre, frappant ses nerfs. Pour un moment, le Cocktail de la Paix cède le pas à l'instinct aveugle. _

_ Ce n'est que quand il voit Alastor  _ _ voler _ _ à travers la pièce, rires enregistrés se distordant de manière surnaturelle, qu'il réalise qu'il a  _ _ tiré le bâtard au dessus de sa tête avant de le  _ _balancer_ _.  _

_ Il se fige. _

_ \- ...  _ _merde_ _. _

_ Un instant plus tard, le Démon de la Radio se matérialise à nouveau à sa place à côté de lui, muant des ombres comme un serpent noir d'encre mue sa peau. Husk peut à peine respirer dans l'immobilité de sa terreur. _

_ Ça lui prend un petit moment pour se rendre compte que l'autre était mort de rire pendant tout ce temps. _

_ \- ...Alastor... essaie-t-il, frottant son nez du dos de sa main, incertain de s'il devrait continuer à être en colère ou être celui qui s'excuse. Alastor, what the fuck. _

_ Alastor a l'air de pouvoir à peine respirer aussi, sa voix devenue toute grinçante et métallique à cause de l'hystérie. _

_ \- Oh, oh, impayable, totalement impayable ! Quel lancé, un  _ _bona fide_ _ canon ! _

_ Il est à peine possible de l'entendre au dessus des rires pré-enregistrés résonnant à fond et -pour une raison impossible à deviner- d'une bouilloire commençant à frémir. L'ultrason est une lance de douleur dans les tampons des oreilles de Husk. _

_ \- Mon bon Husker, un obusier comme bras ! Oh, quel tireur d'élite, quel Snipper ! _

_ Il... n'a pas l'air d'être en colère du tout. Husk continue de frotter son nez, dérouté, yeux humidifiés par la douleur. _

_(Même ton affection fait mal.)_

_ \- Et, et, et le  _ _tour_ _ que tu viens de faire, simplement merveilleux ! Même assis juste à côté de toi, captivé dans ma contemplation, je n'ai pas du tout réussi à voir comment tu as fait ! -Il applaudit, l'air extatique.- Tu deviens vraiment quelqu'un d'autre, quand tu fais de la magie ! Si brillant et vivant ! Un vrai maître de la scène. J' _ _aime_ _ ça. _

_ C'est terriblement évident que s'excuser pour l'avoir mordu ne lui vient même pas à l'esprit. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Husk ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le fasse. À la place, alors qu'il le regarde ramasser l'amas désordonné que forment les cartes avec des mains délicates, Husk a envie de lui montrer tous les tours qu'il connait, sans exception. _

_(Regarde mes mains. Continue de regarder. Je prends mon temps là. C'est facile, tu vois ? C'est transparent.)_

_ Quand la douleur de son visage a diminuée, il grogne : _

_ \- Tu le dis pas, mais j'ai l'impression que tu m'appelles encore une fois un clown. _

_ Cela lui vaut un bref rire. Alastor pousse les cartes -maintenant un paquet ordonné- vers lui. Il y a une petite pause, hésitante, la plus fine fenêtre d'opportunité. _

_ \- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, on veut un spectacle privé ? dit Husk, se glissant dans l'espace laissé tête la première comme seul un chat le pourrait. Putain de quémandeur. _

_ La réponse qu'il reçoit est Alastor se glissant, d'une façon ou d'une autre, plus près de lui. Leurs côtés forment une unique ligne chaude, fourrure aplatie sous tissu lisse.  _ _Si tu proposes_ _ , dit le mouvement. Et c'est le cas. Parce qu'il a creusé sa tombe, autant s'y allonger et faire une putain de sieste, à ce niveau là. Il commence à mélanger à nouveau, ignore la pression contre ses côtes quand leur respiration n'est pas coordonnée. _

_ Il n'a jamais fait de magie vue de près où le publique et presque sur ses genoux, mais il fait de son mieux. N'importe quoi pour continuer ça. La honte est une merde réservée aux personnes sobres. _

_ \- Et tu n'utilises  _ _aucuns_ _ pouvoirs ? demande Alastor, traçant des doigts autour de son oreille tout comme un enfant le ferait, quand Husk tire habillement un jeton de poker de derrière celle-ci. Est-ce que tu es  _ _sûr_ _? _

_ Husk bombe un peu le torse. _

_ \- Croix de bois, croix de fer. _

_ Il fait quelques autres tours, tout les trucs faciles qu'il avait fait pendant qu'Alastor s'occupait de la musique. Les réactions qu'il obtient lui font presque reconsidérer son serrement de non-divertissement. Peut-être, ici aussi, que la magie peut être l'exception. _

_ \- Husker, je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne t’ai jamais vu faire de magie avant ! accuse Alastor en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule. Tu m'as  _ _caché_ _ ça. _

_ \- Ouais, hé bah, t'as aussi sorti une surprise de ton chapeau, fils de pute  _ _virtuoso_ _. _

_ Un rire gêné, un mouvement dédaigneux de la main. _

_ \- Oh, très cher, non. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un hobbyiste, moi. _

_ Enfin, un semblant de normalité. Le nez de Husk le lance toujours, mais il peut vivre avec. Si tu partais à la recherche de ce qu'Alastor appelle sa  _ _lassitude_ _ , et ouvrait le bâtard comme une pomme-grenade, tu le trouverait débordant d'une bile noirâtre. Malgré tout ce qu'il sait et tout ce qu'il voit, Husk pense que  _ _l'ennui_ _ ne lui sied pas. _

_ \- J'ai appris le piano il y a très, très longtemps, ajoute Alastor. Tout le reste, je l'ai développé juste ici, au fil des années. Mais les fondations de tout cela résident dans ces leçons. _

_ Des leçons de piano, eh ? Husk peut l'imaginer. C'est le genre de choses que tu ne demandes pas.  _ _À quoi est-ce que tu ressemblais, tu sais, avant ?_ _ Tu ne demandes pas ça. Même en Enfer, il y a des limites. Non-dites et aussi rugueuses que du verre brisé, mais elles sont là. Regarde plus attentivement. _

_ Donc Husk ne demande pas. Mais il imagine. Énergique, mais plus petit que la moyenne, le genre de crevette qui serait rejetée à la conscription. Balançant ses jambes depuis le tabouret d'un grand piano. Reste pas immobile, trop d'énergie. Doit avoir été une foutue menace à éduquer. Peau ambrée, yeux noisettes brillants derrière de petites lunettes, câble sous tension et inondé de soleil de tous côtés. Alastor n'est pas un fils du désert, mais Husk le voit tout de même se promener dans le sable, attrapant des lézards, transformant l'endroit en son terrain de jeu. _

_(Est-ce que ça transparaissait dans quoi que ce soit, ce que tu deviendrais ? Quels étaient les signes?)_

_ Husk claque des doigts. _

_ \- C'est toujours en couches -tout ça. Tu fais une fondation et tu construis dessus. Deuxième langage crée une voie pour un troisième. Piano crée une voie pour le Célesta. -Il hoche la tête.- Couches. _

_ Alastor lève son verre à cette perle de sagesse éméchée. _

_ \- Couches ! _

_ Husk est en train de penser aux arbres. Couches de sol et de racines partagées, les esquisses de la grammaire. Tout ce qu'il sait lui a été appris par quelqu'un à différent degré d'ébriété. On lui pardonnera les imperfections. Il pense à la centaine de mots pliés dans le même sourire, le milliers qui restent non-lus. _

_ Il pense à la magie qui fait que tout ce rouge fait mal si brillamment.  _ _Brille_ _ si brillamment. Woah, lapsus révélateur. _

_ \- Okay, alors, offre-t-il alors, mots comme une main tendue. C'quoi le nom du connard ? _

_ \- Hmm ? _

_ \- Le gars, ton Calaf. -Husk hausse des épaules, bourru.- Tu sais- tes ennemis sont mes ennemis et toutes ces conneries. _

_ Alastor cligne des yeux. Puis, l'intégralité de son masque-visage gris s'adoucit, lèvres se refermant au dessus de ses dents en un sourire à la bouche fermée. _

_ -Tu sais, fait-il sur le ton de la conversation, se pressant  _ _apparemment_ _ encore plus près contre lui. Je ne crois pas que je m'en souvienne. _

_ Husk ricane, secoue la tête alors qu'il range son paquet de cartes. Le moment reste entre eux deux, incertain et adoucis par l'alcool. Husk le laisse faire. On ne met jamais de collier à un chat, après tout. On le domestique. Il s'est domestiqué  _ _lui-même_ _ , putain. _

_ Longtemps passe avant qu'un d'entre eux ne dise un mot. _

_ -Tu dis des choses si charmantes, quand tu es convenablement saucé, dit alors Alastor. _

_ Doucement, il ouvre l'aile gauche de Husk, comme on ouvre un rideau, et la passe au dessus et autour de lui. Husk s'enracine sur place, devenant pleinement conscient de ses coudes sur la table. Il peut sentir chaque veine du bois sous le tissus et la fourrure. Si sa vie en dépendait, il ne pourrait pas se souvenir avoir jamais dit quelque chose. _

_ Il ne va pas demander, cependant. _

_(Il y a des choses qu'on ne demande pas.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de l'auteru.ice :  
> Apparemment personne ne lui a dit que les vrais coupables sont les librettistes Simoni & Adami, parce que c'est pas comme si le compositeur écrit l'histoire. Mais shh, il essayait juste d'aider.
> 
> Vers cité : [Ta gloire resplendit dans l'enchantement du premier baiser, des premières larmes…]
> 
> Les _ōsuzumebachi_ sont des frelons géants qui peuvent détruire des ruches avec efficience. Une seule espèce d'abeilles a une défense où elles se jettent sur le frelon et le tue en le cuisant vivant, mais n'allons pas si loin dans la métaphore.


	8. Pericardium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il est temps d'embêter un peu plus le serveur. Et aussi, linguistique.

\- Oi, grommelle Husk alors que son alule se hérisse au contact. Fais gaffe avec la putain d'épaulière. Cet endroit est déjà chiant à brosser.

Voix mal assurée, sans agressivité dans son ton. _Bravo_.

Le Démon de la Radio lui lance un sourire amusé.

\- Quoi, tu te brosses ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer cependant, Alastor se débarrasse de son smoking amarina en un geste fluide. S'extirpe directement de sa veste, sans hésitation, et se ré-installe tout de suite.

Husk cligne des yeux en direction du vêtement maintenant plié proprement sur les genoux d'Alastor. Son propre manteau a disparu lui aussi, le laissant dans sa chemise et ses manches détachées qui couvrent ses avant-bras. Okay, d'accord.  _Très bien_ . Pourquoi pas.

\- Je... uh. Évidemment que je me brosse.

Il enregistre la chaleur de la peau contre son côté. Il fait en sorte que ses yeux évitent la forme des épaules d'Alastor, si évidente à travers la finesse du haut, étroites et humaines. Bretelles noires sur mousseline blanche. Il peut sentir la qualité du tissu à travers sa fourrure, là où leurs bras sont pressés ensembles. Ça lui rappelle un peu des draps de bonne qualité -ces conneries de fils tissés serrés.

\- Vraiment ? Depuis quand ?

_Pourquoi, tu te proposes ?_ Veut-il demander. Alors qu'Alastor tapote ses plumes rouge-sang comme les touches d'un piano, il pense à la réciprocité. L'équilibre de faveurs gardé neuf et égale. Ça paraît être une idée tellement bonne, à l'instant. Semble vraiment,  _vraiment_ sympas.

Mais manipuler des plumes est un travail pour des mains douces et stables. On associe les ailes à la liberté, mais ce dont elles ont besoin est une confiance aveugle. Même bourré, Husk sait qu'il ne pourrait jamais le supporter.

-Continue comme ça autant que tu veux. -Il s'éclaircit la gorge, s'ajuste sur son siège.- J't'emmène pas à l'opéra.

Ça fait ricaner Alastor, à nouveau ce son silencieux et discret. Il s'installe dans le creux de son aile, juste contre le costume au thème de cartes et son nerf radial, comme un cœur entre des côtes. L'extrémité de son acromion appuie douloureusement sur le bras de Husk. Pendant un moment, Husk ressent une pointe de haine aigüe face à tout  _l'humain_ qu'Alastor a eu le droit de garder, clavicules et autres.

Peut-être que ce serait pire, être différent de seulement un degré. L'âme monstrueuse portant toujours ton visage d'a-été-humain.  _Est-ce que tu es désorienté, parfois, en début de matinée ?_ ne peut-il demander.  _Est-ce que tu penses que tu es là-bas au lieu d'ici ? Est-ce que ça te fait penser, pour une brève seconde, que tout n'était qu'un rêve dégénéré ?_

_(Est-ce que ça rend tout insupportable ?)_

_D'accord,_ compromet-il immédiatement, peut-être qu'il pourra concéder pour l'opéra.

Husk et le péricarde de ses plumes écarlates, leur intérieur se resserrant -protecteur, involontaire- sous la pression légère posée sur sa fosse cubitale. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

Bien sûr, il choisirait quelque chose qu'Alastor aimerait, quelque chose de drôle -peut-être le nouveau  _Titus Andronicus_ . Est-ce que celui-là était juste sanglant, ou  _aussi_ grivois ? Merde, peut-être qu'il l'était. Quelqu'un lui en avait parlé, mais c'était il y a longtemps. Peut-être  _Chicago_ alors. Celui-là traite de  _vaudeville_ , n'est-ce pas ? Alastor aime  _vaudeville_ . Il considère ça comme de  _l'art_ et le trouve ça  _amusant_ , apparemment aveugle aux grivoiseries. Alastor est le genre d'homme qui aime le burlesque américain pour la musique et le design des vêtements. Il le dira de vive-voix, et sans aucune ironie ou arrière-pensée. Il  _te_ regardera bizarrement parce que tu penses différemment. C'est le genre de mec qu'il est.

Peu importe ce qu'ils finissent par voir, ils iront prendre un verre après, et parleront jusqu'à ce que la lune soit haute. Il laissera Alastor monologuer sur le rythme et le pathos dramatique et tout le reste, jouera à prétendre être plus ignorant qu'il ne l'est réellement. Au bon niveau d'éméché, c'est un autre plan qui parait vraiment,  _vraiment_ sympas.

Et quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne pourrait probablement jamais supporter.

\- Purge arrive bientôt, uh, dit-il à la place, tirant désespéramment les fils de leur conversation dans une autre direction. Plus que quelques jours à attendre maintenant.

Alastor fredonne, se repositionnant entre l'aile de Husk et son côté.

\- Ah, en effet ! Ça ne peut jamais arriver assez tôt, pas vrai ? Chaque année, l'attente est une  _telle_ torture.

Husk retient un frisson. Ce n'est pas comme si Alastor a vraiment besoin de se préparer, mais même un démon de son calibre ne va pas être dehors pendant les heures les plus violentes. La hiérarchie de l'Enfer va tout à fait aux Exterminateurs, après tout, tout le menu fretin déjà là dans les rues. Prêt pour la friteuse.

Alastor ne lui dit pas ce qu'il a prévu pour la nuit de la Purge. La conversation est arrivée à une torpeur mal-assurée, leurs boissons presque finies, et le bâtard semble être prêt à prendre une sieste, micro appuyé contre la table comme une canne ordinaire.  _Respire profondément. Fait le saut._

-Je vais... juste descendre au casino, probablement, fait Husk, parlant si vite que les mots sont flous. Mon endroit habituel. Pas d'intérêt à bouger de là.

Alastor baille dans le dos de sa main, toujours poli, et s'installe plus profondément dans l'embrasse de ses plumes primaires. Peut-être que c'est un  _oui_ . Peut-être qu'il a juste sommeil. Ça doit être la première fois que Husk voit Alastor glisser dans une relaxation apparente.

-Chic, marmonne-t-il en ouvrant à peine la bouche pour parler. Gagne gros, vieille branche.

Peut-être trop subtile. Alastor s'invite lui-même de manière experte, mais de réelles invitations lui passent au dessus de la tête. Husk pense qu'il doit y avoir trop de basses dans sa voix. Toujours compliqué de repérer cette fréquence.

Alastor est un homme  _physique_ , dans tous les sens du terme. Tactile, énergique, ne semble jamais pouvoir rester immobile. Un épicentre d'entropie universelle parlant et marchant, sa netteté est une bataille d'efforts délibérés. Si Alastor laissait les choses se faire, l'espace autour de lui serait plongé dans le chaos. Husk est bien placé pour le savoir. Il l'a vu cuisiner. Il fera du bruit avec n'importe quoi : chaque chaise grince, chaque stylos clique, chaque appareil électronique à côté duquel il passe grésille. Dieu seul sait comment cet homme a jamais réussi à enregistrer une minute d'audio propre de sa vie.

Et chacune des embrassades forcées auxquelles Husk a jamais eu droit a été rigide à cause de la tension courant dans ces bras nerveux. Une sorte de rigidité déplaisante, maintenue de force.

Il n'y a rien de tout ça maintenant. Alastor a graduellement fondu à ses côtés, détendu, sourire à peine présent. Il a l'air si perdu et dénué de protection que ça commence à déranger Husk que n'importe qui ici pourrait jeter un coup d’œil dans leur direction et le _voir_ comme ça. Le Grand Méchant _Démon de la Radio_ , bourré et endormi après deux verres d'alcool. Ça semble _indécent_.

Ce n'est pas la proximité. Il se plaint beaucoup, mais Husk s'y est habitué. L'absence d'espace entre leurs côtés, cette crevasse franchie. Tissu sur tissu, tissu sur fourrure. Poignets encerclant son biceps. Si les magiciens avaient peur du ridicule, il ne serait pas assis là, totalement bourré, avec la personnification du chaos et du mal qui pique du nez sur son épaule en émettant un discret bruit continu. Ce n'est pas la proximité.

C'est la respiration. L'altération qu'il y trouve, le changement trop rapide qui passe de l'afféterie à un sommeil réel. La petite note qui l'accompagne, ce faible, humide cliquetis soufflé entre langue et palais, un non-ronflement qui ignore le comique pour quelque chose d'intime, déplacé.

Nuque le démangeant à cause des nerfs, Husk examine discrètement leur environnement.

Le pub est à peu près silencieux, pas beaucoup de clients restant. Loin de la chose la plus étrange qu'on puisse voir en Enfer, de toute façon. Ce n'est pas la proximité. C'est la vulnérabilité du sommeil si apparente sur le visage de cire d'Alastor, cette transparence qui devrait être _privée_. _Secrète_. Les ailes de Husk se resserrent, se ferment d'avantage, protectrices. Ça lui prend de manière embarrassante un très long moment avant de reconnaitre ce son.

C'est _lui_. Un enregistrement grésillant, parasité, de son propre ronronnement satisfait.

La tête de Husk devient vide pour un bon moment. Est-ce qu'il a ronronné-bourré en face du bâtard ? Merde, il doit l'avoir fait-comment Alastor aurait-il eu l'enregistrement sinon ? _Non. Nope. On ne va pas par là_ , fait son bon sens. Pour une fois, il écoute.

Il regarde autour de lui, désespéré pour une distraction qui pourrait le tirer loin de cette abysse étouffante de laquelle il longe le bord.

\- Jérôme, oi. -Il claque la langue, comme pour appeler un chien, quand il voit le gars passer à proximité.- Où est mon argent, Jérôme ?

Le gamin lui lance un regard agacé.

\- Mec, t'es bourré à quel point putain ?

\- ...oui.

Une pause. Husk essaie de et n'arrive pas à se rappeler le mot _hypocrite_ et comment l'utiliser dans une phrase en anglais. Nah, ça vaut pas l'effort.

\- Alors, où il est ?

\- Au tiroir-caisse, comme toutes les autres fois, grogne Jérôme. Pff.

\- Apporte le moi alors putain. Arrête d'être inutile.

\- Va te faire.

Jérôme lui lance une frite dessus. Elle atteint à peine la table de Husk.

\- Fini de tripoter des gens évanouis et va le chercher toi-même, connard.

\- Je te permets _pas_ , le gentleman se _repose_ , dit Husk, sur-prononçant ses mots dans son outrage alcoolisé. Accepte la honte et apporte- _attend_. -Il fait un geste en direction d'Alastor, béatement ignorant dans son nid de plumes rouges.- Tu... ne sais pas qui c'est ?

Jérôme souffle et croise les bras.

\- Parce que _toi_ si ?

Et il part, laissant Husk mijoter dans les ramifications du terme tripoter, comme une morue vieille de la veille dans une sauce à la pisse. Une blague. C'était juste une _blague_. Pas de raison pour que son cou le pique ainsi ou pour que ses ailes se referment d'un air protecteur. Et pourtant.

Un rouleau de billets atterri sur la table, entre la frite isolée et leur collection de bouteilles vides.

Jérôme s'éclaircit la gorge, lançant un coup d’œil anxieux en direction d'Alastor.

\- Ma part est aussi là dedans.

\- Il peut l'avoir.

Les paroles flottent dans l'air avec la voix d'Alastor, venant de nul part. Le gars n'a pas bougé sa bouche du tout, Husk l'aurait senti.

Husk tente de le faire taire.

\- Tu parles dans ton sommeil. Putain de non il peut pas.

\- Il peut.

Alastor enfouis confortablement son nez dans la fourrure de Husk, là sur son épaule, où elle est légèrement plus longue.

\- Merci de t'être empoisonné à l'alcool, Jérôme, dit-il, toujours en projetant sa voix. J'ai pu faire le spectacle avec mon cher Husk, grâce à toi...

Oh. Wow, merde.

Husk se laisse oser et se penche un tout petit peu contre le bâtard. Testant. Il y a un craquement de parasites à la limite de l'inaudible. Peut-être, juste peut-être, qu'il y a une chance qu'Alastor faisait de l'ironie.

Se sortant ça de l'esprit autant que possible, Husk compte rapidement l'argent et fourre sa part dans son chapeau. Il tend la part d'Alastor à Jérôme, qui la reçoit comme s'il aurait plus tôt fait de monter au Paradis que d'être payé.

\- D-de rien, aimable inconnu qui a prononcé correctement mon prénom, murmure Jérôme, ses yeux emplis d'étoiles fixant le démon à moitié assoupi.

L'aile de Husk se resserre.

Puis il plisse les yeux, et son regard passe de l'un à l'autre plusieurs fois.

\- Donc, attend, articule-t-il en pointant en direction du visage d'Alastor. T'as _vraiment_ aucune idée de qui c'est ?

Lorsque le gamin répond d'un haussement d'épaule, Husk secoue doucement Alastor jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait le faible éclat de rouge de ses yeux qui s'ouvrent.

\- Incroyable. Sur ces foutus téléphones toute la journée, mais ces gamins se parlent pas entre eux. -Il se retourne vers le serveur.- Jérôme, pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que t'es le seul à venir près de notre table ?

\- Parce que y a que des bâtards paresseux qui bossent ici ?

\- Gamin, c'est le gars le plus effrayent de l'Enfer.

Husk le dit avec toute la conviction qu'il peut assembler, puisqu'Alastor a choisi ce moment précis pour appuyer son nez contre le doigt de Husk, qui continue à pointer pour rien.

Étonnement, Jérôme ne rit pas. Même pas un petit rictus.

\- Hé bah, il a dit mon prénom correctement, donc je l'aime déjà plus que toi. -Il souffle avant de secouer la tête.- Personne ne peut prononcer correctement le _J_. Ou le _R_. Ou juste comprendre que mon prénom c'est pas _Gerry,_ ou _Jeremy_.

Heurté dans sa fierté de polyglotte, Husk se hérisse.

\- Oi-

\- _Bien_ le bonjour, jeune homme ! -Alastor se redresse, coupant la réplique de Husk avant qu'il n'ai fini de la concevoir, soudainement totalement réveillé.- Français, ou francophone ?

L'effet est immédiat, comme un changement dans la densité de l'air, quand les nuages se rassemblent et la pression diminue brutalement.

\- A-aucun des deux, monsieur. Mais ma mama* est de Dulac, dit Jérôme, dos se redressant tout d'un coup et yeux s'illuminant. Hey, tu es de là bas aussi ?

“ _Aucun des deux, monsieur.” Putain de merde._ De tous les pouvoirs flippant et dangereux d'Alastor, celui qui mets Husk le plus mal à l'aise est son _charme_. La façon avec laquelle ça se mélange avec l'anti-charisme, fait que quand le Démon de la Radio s'intéresse à toi, tu _remarques_. 

C'est un sentiment huileux, collant. L'intérêt d'Alastor est quelque chose de tangible, lourd, universel. Il ne fait aucun effort pour le cacher, t'attire à lui des deux mains et sans aucune honte, comme des rapides. Le monde disparait et, pour aussi longtemps que tu peux suivre le courant, tu te sens tellement putain de  _spécial_ . Tu lui dirais l'histoire de ta vie s'il t'offrait le micro, déverserais tes secrets les plus sombres et privés. Tu vendrais ton âme et recommencerais. C'est une intensité qui te brûle même avant qu'elle ne commence à te noyer.

Maintenant, Alastor s'élève comme un diable de sa boîte, vacillant et souriant, et se téléporte à l'aide des ombres à un pouce du visage de Jérôme.

\- New Orleans born and raised, chéri !

Il tente une pirouette. Parvient à l'exécuter, miraculeusement, maintenu par son ombre et une main sur la table. Il a modulé sa voix différemment pour dire ça, laissant un accent mélodique lier les mots et porter ses voyelles loin dans la nuit.  _New’Awlins. Reii’s’d._

_ Jérôme rit. _

_ \- Et maintenant ça s'entend, en plus ! _

_ Ils échangent un high-five. Husk a l'impression qu'il va faire un arrêt cardiaque. Jérôme continue. _

_ \- J'étais là bas pour un voyage scolaire ! _

_ Au désarroi complet de Husk, Alastor attrape immédiatement le gamin et le fait s'assoir à leur table. _

_ \- Oh, tu dois  _ _tout_ _ me dire ! _

_ Et le voilà parti. Attention-laser sans restreintes, menton posé sur ses deux main et attentif, yeux grands ouverts, dans la direction de Jérôme. Comme s'il n'avait pas piqué un somme une minute plus tôt. Le pauvre gosse rougis carrément un peu. Husk, qui était dans une position similaire sans aucunes raisons liées à la situation, abaisse rapidement ses mains. _

_ Cherchant visiblement dans son cerveau de jeunot pour quelque chose qui impressionnera, Jérôme articule un peu de français. Husk comprends les grandes lignes de tout ça via connaissances par procuration, mais manque les détails. Des choses à propos d'un talent au piano, et d'un apprentissage, et des clubs de jazz dans les années 20. Alastor répond avec enthousiasme, mais quelque chose là dedans pousse Jérôme à lui demander s'il n'a pas beaucoup d'occasions de pratiquer le langage. _

_ -Ah-en effet, je comprends assez bien, mais je ne dirai pas être le moins du monde  _ _expérimenté_ _ , admet Alastor, embrassement conséquent imperceptible si ce n'est pour le léger staccato dans la façon dont il répond, l'imperceptible nuage de violet-gris sur ses joues de cire. L'époque, tu sais. Et comme elle change. _

_ -Oh, mec, New Orléans était tellement cool ! est en train de dire Jérôme, merveilleusement inconscient d'avoir marché au dessus de cinq frontières et une paire de mines en trente secondes de conversation. Les cimetières, toutes les boutiques d'horreur, les  _ _clubs_ _ -! Oh, et j'ai toujours eu envie d'aller étudier à l'UNO... _

_ Une discussion animée s'embrase immédiatement, à propos de l'éducation et autre. Husk peut remarquer qu'Alastor n'est pas certain de quelle école est mentionnée, et tente de bluffer. Moment parfait pour faire un détour par les toilettes. _

_ Si Alastor n'a pas déjà tué Jérôme, après tout, les chances sont bonnes qu'il attendra le temps d'une pisse. _

* * *

_ C'est comme ça. Si tu laisses le bâtard parler, il te causera jusqu'à une transe hypnotique. _

_ Alastor a un don dans la façon dont il peut te parler de rien du tout, n'importe quelle histoire stupide qui ennuierait un bibliothécaire à en pleurer, et la tourner en quelque chose d'intéressant. Continuer encore et encore dans cette inflexion pompeuse, digne de Katherine Hepburn -que Husk refuse d’appeler un  _ _accent_ _ \- qui vient de nul part et partout. _

_ Alastor est  _ _toujours_ _ investi. Il parle vite, brutalement, presque maniaque. Il parle comme si quelqu'un allait lui tirer une balle s'il diminuait le débit. Il a construit une vie et une après-vie là dessus, sur cette voix faite pour  _ _divertir._ _ Pour les dramas de nuit à la radio qui font prendre de grandes inspirations pleines de choc aux familles blotties ensembles. Pour exciter les stades. Pour débiter les noms de chevaux de course, pendant que des parieurs se défoncent les dents dans l'arrière-plan. Elle est éprouvante, et un petit peu magique. Elle ne manque jamais d'être épuisante. _

_ Mais tu t'y habitues. Tu ne pourrais pas  _ _imaginer_ _ les choses auxquelles tu peux t'habituer. _

_ Les gens ont tendance à assumer que Husk est arrivé en Enfer en étant cultivé et un grand voyageur. La vérité, c'est que si tu traines avec assez de linguistes, philosophes, gens de sciences et gens de théâtre bourrés, et tu récoltera beaucoup de morceaux de connaissances très spécifiques. _

_ Alors Husk aime bien repérer les petites choses dans les inflexions, les nuances. Ces  _ _Ts_ _ si haché, aussi pointus qu'une tige de lilas. La façon dans les  _ _Js_ _ se glisse partout où ils voient un  _ _U_ _ qui a l'air de se sentir seul.  _ _Tjurando't. Absoljut'_ _.  _ _Stay tjun'd!_ _ Et  _ _Husk'ah_ _ , bien sûr, avec le  _ _K_ _ cliquetant et ce  _ _R_ _ Britannique et posh qui disparait. La façon très content de lui-même avec laquelle il tente des mots étrangers, prononçant mal avec une suffisance insupportable, rejetant toute correction comme si personne n'avait parlé. _

_ Et ici ou là, de longues voyelles qui tombent douces comme des plumes, s'étirent longuement comme des chats sous le soleil.  _ _Daans_ _.  _ _Chaans. Fraans_ _. C'est par cela qu'il sait qu'elle pourrait être apaisante, ce bordel de tétanos en internat. Si Alastor la décidait ainsi. _

_ Husk n'a rien appris des livres. Rien de ses langages, même pas comment lire. Tout ce dont il a jamais eu besoin était son oreille attentive et son cul derrière quelque chose sur lequel on peut boire et jouer aux cartes. Le comptoir d'un bar, une table de blackjack. Le panneau d'écoutille d'un M48. Tu apprends à connaitre beaucoup de personnes qui ont roulé leur bosse comme ça, dans sa ville dans laquelle tout le monde arrivait tout le temps, et plus personne ne semble vivre. _

_ Il en a rencontré d'autres qui causent avec la même inflexion artificielle -que ce soit sur Terre à l'époque, ou en dessous de celle-ci, où les différences temporelles ajoutent un nouvel aspect amusant au concept de  _ _grand voyageur_ _. Ils parlaient d'une façon semblable, mais pas identique. _

_ L'a jamais entendue parlée exclusivement, comme une langue natale, avec uniquement du vide derrière elle. _

_Comme un livre ouvert,_ _ dit le proverbe. _

_ Réussir à lire Alastor est d'avantage comme ouvrir ta porte d'entrée dans le noir. C'est quelque chose que tu connais. Elle est là, tu l'as déjà fait un nombre incalculable de fois. Tu tâtonnes tout de même, paumes sur le mur, ta clé éraflant la peinture. Peut-être que les ténèbres l'ont changée, avalé la familiarité en quelque chose d'inconnu. Une part de toi se demande si tu as vraiment déjà été ici auparavant, ce qui se cache derrière cette porte. De notre plein gré ou non, nous marchons sur ces cordes tendues. _

_Un livre ouvert_ _. Quand tu peux voir les bords défoncés de quelque chose -quelque chose de perdu, quelque chose de volé- tu n'abime pas la tranche en l’aplatissant pour mieux y voir. Tu laisse la chose tranquille. Nous laissons ces racines noyées à leur repos. Nous protégeons les secrets. _

_ Ne regarde pas. Pas le certificat de naissance, laissé blanc. Il n'y aura pas de discussion sur la dentelle de fer construite sur un marais, sur l'ombre longue de la croix de St. Augustine de l'autre côté de la route. Sur la solennité blanchie de la tombe de Laveau. _

_ Ne regarde pas, même si tu as des yeux aiguisés qui voient tout et plus. Les temps difficiles, les mauvais choix. La fin violente. Un arbre tomba trop jeune, tout de vert, il fera même pas un bon feu. _

_(Il ne pourra jamais te réchauffer.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de l'auter.ice:  
> Le “comme une morue vieille de la veille dans une sauce à la pisse” est une référence à ma simili préférée dans la fic Villainous Help Wanted, de Maximum Overboner : “Il ne dit rien, laissa simplement Fog mijoter dans sa propre idiotie comme un ravioli dans de la pisse.
> 
> L'infection particulière de la voix d'Alastor est appelée accent mi-atlantique/trans-atlantique, c'est l'équivalent américain de l'anglais britannique standard. Ce n'est pas un accent qui apparait naturellement, mais plutôt un mix de la prononciation d'anglais britannique et américain, apprise dans des écoles privées et utilisée sur scène (et bien sûr à la radio).
> 
> En simplifiant horriblement un problème de classe/race/histoire très complexe, c'est contextuellement très Remarquable qu'Alastor (un homme créole métisse de New Orléans) ne parle pas couramment français. On ne s’intéresse pas trop à ça là dedans, mais les sens de chat linguiste de Husk peuvent remarquer que quelque chose ne va pas là dedans, et que c'est le genre de choses dont tu ne parles pas.


	9. Tout ce que tu m'as laissé fut une mélodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rêves éveillés éméchés, séparation douce amère.

Quand Husk revient, Jérôme est en train de montrer quelque chose à Alastor sur son téléphone.

Puisque parfois la malédiction de la presbytie te suis jusqu'en Enfer juste pour que tu puisses ressembler à un bibliothéquaire punk, Alastor est occupé à plisser des yeux à travers ses lunettes de lecture teintées rouge, exaspérante de par leur petite taille. Le monocle ne suffisait probablement pas.

Jérôme est en train de parler :

\- Hé bah, j'ai pas pu entrer à l'UNO, du coup après j'ai juste...

Dieu, _toujours_ en train de parler d'écoles. Husk arrête immédiatement d'écouter.

Alors qu'il se glisse de nouveau à sa place, Alastor se décale légèrement en avant, libérant de l'espace pour qu'il puisse repositionner son aile le long du mur, là où elle était avant qu'il ne se lève. Hé bien. D'accord, dans ce cas.

\- Ou, attend, tu voulais dire comment je suis arrivé  _ici_ ? Accident de moto. -Jérôme désigne sa crête du doigt.- Portait pas mon casque. J'étais un peu bourré, aussi.

La main d'Alastor s'élève, couvrant sa bouche.

\- Oh, les  _motocycles_ , fait-il dans un souffle, sa tête se tournant rapidement pour échanger un regard avec Husk.

Husk hoche distraitement la tête.

\- _Tellement_ dangereux !

Nous jugeons comment les autres meurent. C'est instinctif. Se rassurer sois-même au sujet de la dignité du mort, directe ou sous-entendue, on parle de la  _stupidité_ dont il a fait preuve. De comme on aurait fait tellement mieux à sa place. Cet instinct ne disparait pas après notre mort. Il se galvanise, comme un jeune Achille dans le Styx de l'ironie.

Personne ne jugera ton étrange mort aussi durement qu'un démon pas mieux loti.

Jérôme cligne des yeux.

\- Mais genre, si tu voulais dire pourquoi je suis  _ici-bas_ , je crois que c'était le vol à l'étalage. Et les arnaques internet.

La main d'Alastor s'abaisse. Il penche la tête d'un façon familière à Husk.

\- Jérôme, mon jeune ami, si je puis me permettre... quel âge as-tu ?

Le gamin se repositionne sur son siège, se tortillant sous tout cet  _intérêt_ . 

\- Si je compte bien... J'aurai eu dix-neuf ans dans à peu près trois mois.

\- Oh, dieu te  _bénisse_ .

Husk mets un moment à placer l’inflexion particulière qu'Alastor utilise. Un pas au delà de maternelle. Une sorte  _d'outrage_ chaleureux, attentif, teinté d'incompréhension et de reconnexion générale.

… semblable à celui d'une _grand-mère_ , c'est ça.

Il frissonne, mal à l'aise. En même temps, putain mais  _dix-huit_ ans, bordel. Maintenant il doit même se sentir mal pour harceler autant le gamin. Alors que Husk ouvre rapidement une nouvelle bouteille, Jérôme émet un petit rire nerveux, commence à jouer avec les paniers à frites toujours sur la table.

\- Enfin, ouais, comme je disais, au moins mes parents peuvent garder ce qu'ils avaient économisé pour me lancer là bas, pas vrai ? Vingt-cinq mille dollars c'est beaucoup d'argent. Peut-être qu'ils peuvent refaire la cuisine ou... je sais pas. Se prendre une voiture électrique ou une autre connerie.

Eux deux regardent le gamin avec le même regard blanc, Husk peut le sentir. Sauf que le sien est causé par son désintérêt, et celui d'Alastor par de l'incompréhension. Il l'entend murmurer quelque chose à propos de  _tramways_ dans sa barbe. Puis le bâtard se tourne vers lui.

\- Combien ça fait en  _vrai_ argent, Husker ?

_Ugh, vas y, attire l'attention sur moi, abruti_ . Détournant le regard pour réfléchir, Husk remarque la confusion du gamin.

\- Le mec a perdu le sens de la valeur de l'argent il y a un  _loooong_ moment, quand la Dépression est arrivée, explique-t-il. Donne moi une seconde.

Faire le calcule de tête lui prend un moment. Puis, le nombre approximatif est murmuré comme une indiscrétion à l'oreille d'Alastor, et les rires pré-enregistrés explosent de celui-ci si brusquement que même lui parait surpris.

\- Hé bien, tente-t-il, s'éclaircissant un peu la gorge. Une éducation de qualité demande un prix, pas vrai ? Je me souviens que quand  _j'ai_ commencé l'uni-

\- Nah, c'est un prix vraiment moyen, de ce qu'on m'a dit.

Après un moment de perplexité, Alastor rebondit à nouveau. Le  _Concept de l'Inflation_ est un de ses ennemis aujourd'hui, pour une raison inconnue. De temps à autre, Husk prend son parti. Il refuse de partir à la guerre pour celle là.

\- Hé bien ! Alors... alors je suppose que c'est une dépense immense, mais... une fois que c'est fait, on en parle plus, au moins !

Satisfait de sa conclusion -et qu'il ait eu le dernier mot- Alastor va pour prendre une gorgé de sa boisson. Husk, levant un doigt pour empêcher Jérôme d'intervenir, attend qu'il ait un peu de liquide dans sa bouche avant de parler :

\- Oh, est-ce que j'ai mentionné que c'est le prix moyen  _par année_ ?

La boisson d'Alastor ne se retrouve pas crachée violemment comme il l'avait espéré, mais il s'étouffe et hoquète au moins un peu. Se permettant toute la satisfaction personnelle qu'il peut assembler, pour une fois, Husk maintient sa main en l'air et attend un geste de permission avant de lui taper le dos avec bonhommie.

\- Oh-oh, vraiment, c'est si  _diabolique_ , hoquète Alastor en maintenant son monocle en place. Je me demande qui a pensé à cela. Est-ce une ironie divine, ou les desseins diaboliques d'un Suzerain d'ici bas ? Oh, très cher, je ne peux qu'imaginer toutes les petites âmes  _désespérées,_ écrasées sous ce poids, ce béhémoth de papier, leur propre jeunesse enchaînée pour des  _années_ à une décision prise si tôt... oh, c'est  _impayable_ . J'aurai aimé que  _je_ sois le diable instigateur de cette idée.

Husk ajoute, satisfait :

\- Ça inclut pas les livres. Ou la bouffe.

Alastor se fige, laissant s'échapper le bruit d'un enregistrement bloqué tentant de démarrer, alors qu'il absorbe ces nouvelles informations et se prépare à continuer sa diatribe vivifiante. Husk entretient l'idée de lui parler de la dette médicale après. Puisqu'il a des connaissances personnelles sur le sujet, et donc plus de détails absurdes à fournir, ça devrait être encore plus drôle. Le miracle d'en savoir plus.

Cependant, Jérôme a suivi l'échange avec une expression allant en s'obscurcissant, crête déployée, et refuse de laisser le doigt de Husk le faire taire ne serait-ce qu'un moment de plus.

\- Uhm, excusez moi-c'est pas vraiment  _drôle,_ dit le jeune rabat-joie. Écoutez... vous deux êtes plus dans le coup, j'ai compris. Et okay, ma génération est à fond dans l'ironie j'suppose, on  _adore_ l'humour noir, haha, c'est trop drôle parce qu'on a pas de futur,  _woo_ ! Mais vraiment, les dettes scolaires sont un  _gros_ problème. Déconnez pas dessus si vous êtes pas passés par là.

_Ah, merde_ .

Husk pourrait pointer la seconde exacte à laquelle Alastor perd tout intérêt dans Jérôme.

Pas qu'il le veuille. Mais il peut. C'est quelque chose qui devient froid et mort dans ses yeux, un éclat qui s’éteint comme une bougie laissée près d'une fenêtre ouverte. Les yeux sont les même. Il sourit toujours, il a toujours les coudes sur la table. Mais l’amabilité, la chaleur, l'attention-tout est parti. C'est le moment où les rapides t'engouffrent.

Et juste comme ça, d'un instant à l'autre, le gamin est en danger. S'est défoncé lui même le moment où son corps démoniaque a récupéré de son bourrage de gueule.

\- Ah, merde, regardez l'heure.

Husk désigne son poignet, suspicieusement libre de tout appareil qui indiquerait l'heure.

\- C'est pas l'heure de commencer à nettoyer la cuisine, Jérôme ?

\- Huh ? Ah, ouais.

Le gamin se lève, range la chaise sous la table par habitude.

\- Dans tous les cas, avant que j'oublie, dit-il avant de pointer Alastor du doigt avec l'absence de peur sincère de celui qui n'a  _aucune_ putain d'idée. Toi, tu t'entraines en français. Moi, je m'entraine au piano. Et on s'améliore tous les deux. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit, marché conclus ?

Un frisson glacé passe ses doigts glacés le long de la colonne vertébrale de Husk, faisant s'agiter ses ailes sous l'inconfort. Il regarde Alastor cligner des yeux face à la demande du gamin, tête penchée sur le côté, comme s'il est surpris de le voir encore là. Il offre un sourire froid, dénué de toute malice. Husk frissonne. Il choisirait un sourire de baudroie plutôt que cette chose plate et morte.

\- Non, dit Alastor, retournant distraitement à la contemplation de ses ongles.

Husk serre les dents. Il  _hait_ être capable de lire si loin. Prodige des langues comme il est, pense-t-il amèrement, il aurait dû être un putain d'interprète. Ça fait mal quand ça arrive, même à d'autres. Le rappel concret que n'importe qui peut valoir quelque chose aux yeux d'Alastor jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne l'amusent plus. Comme un sort fragile, un compte à rebours.

_Dieu, putain arrête de jouer avec ta nourriture,_ a envie de lui crier Husk.  _L'gamin a dix-huit ans et est mort depuis deux mois, laisse le putain de respirer._

Mais Alastor ne connait pas l'affinité de comprendre ce que l'autre a traversé. Ça ne veut rien dire à ses yeux que le gamin soit mort jeune, comme lui. Qu'ils viennent du même pays, l'héritage et les endroits qu'ils ont en commun. C'est claquettes et corde tendue avec lui, rien d'autre, pas d'exception pour quiconque.

Alastor tuerait son propre lui d'avant, s'il le rencontrait et le trouvait _ennuyant_.

\- ... oh, dit Jérôme.

Il ramène sa main à lui comme s'il vient de se brûler. Il regarde Husk, confus et blessé et affichant tout ça si clairement sur son visage. Husk secoue la tête.

\- O-okay alors, une prochaine fois. Merci pour la discussion ?

Husk lui offre un pouce en l'air avec peu d'entrain. Alastor ne lui offre absolument rien, lasse à en pleurer.

C'est une petite grâce, suppose Husk. Cette langueur de _pas d'humeur à ça._

À l'époque, Alastor aurait bondit comme une murène affamée, mâchoire déjà grande ouverte, sur quiconque assez stupide pour prononcer le mot _marché_ en sa présence.

* * *

Le pub est proche de son heure de fermeture.

Quand Jérôme revient pour les bannir de leur table afin qu'il puisse la nettoyer, les deux démons -maintenant approchant un niveau d'alcool indécent- s'accaparent le tapis pour un jeu de billard très erratique. Après ça, ils finissent à nouveau à côté de ce-qui-était-un-piano. En y retournant, sans même y penser, Husk avait galamment offert son bras. Alastor l'avait pris.

Maintenant, le sombrement reconnu Démon de la radio, à nouveau de bonne humeur, vacille légèrement sur le tabouret de piano comme une branche de saule dans la brise. Il plisse les yeux en regardant les touches, comme si celui-ci était volontairement difficile avec lui.

\- Non, mais... attend, _attend_ , bafouille-t-il, joues roses et cheveux magnifiquement dérangés. C'était... c'était pas en _E major_ , si ?

S'appuyant lourdement contre le coin du Célesta,, Husk donne une note inintelligible -le mieux qu'il puisse faire- avant d'avaler une gorgée bruyante d'encore une nouvelle bouteille.

\- J'en sais foutrement rien, Al.

La musique est un puzzle à résoudre. Sourcils froncés par la concentration, Alastor essaie quelque chose d'autre, doigts trébuchant les uns sur les autres, tordant la mélodie ici ou là. Explorant la dissonance, ces morceaux éparpillés, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose colle parfaitement. Husk émet un bref rire bruyant, triomphant. Ça sonne encore plus étrange qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, sortant de cette boîte à musique maudite.

Le talent n'est pas un problème. Même dans son état actuel, Alastor est très bon à ça.

Le problème est l'indiscernable aura qui l’entoure, les chandelles rouges, le léger filtre de leur alcool qui adoucit tous les bords coupant. Le problème est qu'il a fait pas une, mais trois exceptions pour des musiques modernes, les trouvant à l'oreille, juste pour les chanter avec Husk. Qui aurait cru que _We Gotta Get Out of This Place, Fortunate son_ , et maintenant _Rosie_ pourraient être améliorées avec un peu d'accent des années 20 ? Le problème est son air si déconcentré et ses yeux si fatigués, si authentiquement _heureux_. Husk ne l'a jamais vu comme ça avant.

\- _Personne n'est debout sauf la lune et moi_ , entonne Alastor, plaçant sa voix plus bas qu'elle n'est supposée aller. -Il sourit à Husk, distorsion vocale rendant presque compliqué la tâche de l'écouter.- _Et un vieux matou paresseux qui fait la fête à minuit..._

Husk rit. Pour un seul, précieux instant, il est un homme sans attention à donner, dans tous les bons sens du terme. L'attention est une bête terrible, terrible.

\- _Et la lune est tout en haut, pleine et grande_ , chantonne-t-il en réponse. _Un point d'abricot dans un ciel indigo..._

C'est la plus récente, la troisième. Sortie juste quand Husk était malade et disparaissait du monde. Fort à propos, on dirait qu'elle a été _faite_ pour être chantée totalement bourré.

La chanson se fond en celle d'avant, la musique de goutes d'eau coulant autour d'accords inconnus, sculptant la musique depuis l'espace négatif. _Nous devons nous échapper d'ici-une meilleur vie pour toi et moi, quelque part bébé, d'une façon ou d'une autre je le sais_ \- paroles se courbant et se dédoublant, comme créant des racines.

Le problème est à quel point elle est agréable, l'intensité insupportable de l'attention d'Alastor. La carrure et le poids de celle-ci, l'espace obscure de l'abysse. La satisfaction égoïste de l'avoir rien que pour lui, marcher sans se noyer au dessus de ces eaux troubles. Le miracle d'un pêcheur.

_(Tu ré-apprends à respirer.)_

_Quand est-ce que mon tour va arriver, huh ? Tu te lasses si facilement._ La bouche de Husk est une vessie sous pression. Va se déverser, le ridiculiser.  _Vas y. Vas y, bâtard. Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais vraiment là ce soir ?_

Il crispe ses muscles, le retient. C'est un problème que Sobre Husk n'aurait _jamais_ eu. Sobre Husk, si attentif, n'oserait même pas jeter un coup d’œil vers ces eaux dénuées de lumières. Sobre Husk, le putain de lâche, n'a jamais vu une baudroie sourire, et murmurer de douces platitudes dans son demi-sommeil.

\- Al, Al, vieux bâtard, écoute, lui échappe. Pourquoi toi... t'étais là ce soir ?

Alastor lui lance un regard. Surprise aux yeux grands ouverts. Il désigne maladroitement avec un geste qui se veut élégant le lilas de retour sur son revers.

\- Enfin, mon ami...! Mon cher Husker, ton... ton _spectacle_ était ce soir !

Pire réponse possible. C'est trop simple, trop honnête, ça ne laisse nul part où se cacher. Alastor ne disait ça que de manière ironique. C'est obligé.

\- C'que... qu'un spectacle de magie merdique.

Le problème est sa propre voix, bien plus expressive que voulu. Le problème est le métabolisme démoniaque, comme la sobreté vient frapper si foutu vite chaque putain de fois.

Alastor rit, secoue la tête. Un filet d'ombre éméché attrape Husk, et le fait venir s'assoir. Trop près, encore une fois. Trop putain de près.

C'est ainsi, un peu plus tard, que la nuit les trouve tous deux sur ce tabouret, une paire de bâtards si fin qu'il font tenir deux cul à la place d'un. Dérangeant toujours le pauvre instrument avec leurs griffes bourrées.

La conscience de Husk n'est là que par intermittence alors qu'il entretient une vague nausée, tête de retour dans l'aquarium. Alastor s'appuie contre son côté, une aile à nouveau tirée autour de lui. Les chats sont des trompe-la-mort, et les ailes ont droit à tout ce qu'elle veulent, dirait-on. Confiance aveugle, liberté aveugle.

Il ne sait pas exactement quand est-ce que le Célesta arrête de jouer, quand est-ce que les doigts agiles et ornés de rouge d'Alastor attrapent les siens, et commencent à suivre le dessin de ses coussinets à la forme de cœur, puis se frayer un chemin dans ses manches. Il les sent effleurer les coutures, tester l’élasticité du tissus, suivre ces boutons de manchettes au thème parfaitement choisit. Il peut à peine respirer.

\- Tu les aimes, hm ?

Alastor attend le hochement de tête positif, tremblant.

\- Bien, bien. Garde les. Garde tout. Ça- _ahah_ , oh- ça, ça te _vets _bien... !

Husk le perd pour une bonne minute alors qu'il se livre à des ricanements inarrêtables suite à sa propre blague. Puis, les doigts reprennent leur chemin, suivant son artère à l'intérieur de son poignet. Husk frissonne lorsqu'ils partent en emportant avec eux quelques accessoires. Jetons de Poker, mouchoirs, un vieux briquet.

\- Oi, gronde Husk. Va pas révéler tous mes tours, toi.

_(Garde le secret.)_

La seule réponse qu'il reçoit est d'avantage de rires craquelés, la vibration de son corps entier contre lui. Et ensuite, ce n'est plus que mains sur mains sur mains, plus d’accessoires. Plus de protection, plus que des ongles qui passent au travers de sa fourrure avec comme fin l'action elle-même. Plus que cette odeur qui est la sienne, cette terrible chose étouffante qui engourdie les sens et défie la raison, lui fait penser à des endroits qu'il n'aura jamais l'occasion de voir.

( _Il ne sait rien des marécage. Ce qui vit là bas, ce qui meurt là bas.)_

Puis, quelque chose d'autre attire l'attention d'Alastor.

\- Ah, c'est comme  _ça_ que tu fais.

Il tire une autre carte d'entre les plumes de Husk. Souriant plus largement, il demande :

\- Est-ce que c'était ma carte ?

_Deux de Piques._ Husk ne peut s'empêcher un rire face à l'ironie, un sursaut de douleur face à cette voix dont le souffle est toujours court.

\- Ouais. - _Tu vois ? Tu pourrais le faire aussi. C'est juste de l'entrainement.-_ Le savais, j'aurai dû te garder à distance.

Et cela, aussi, fut bien plus expressif que voulu.

Un autre rire.

\- Un  _tantinet_ plus près qu'à distance, j'ai l'impression.

Alastor le dit avec joie, sans gêne. Presque un pépiement. Le croissant de lune de ses dents quelque chose de large, accueillant, qui atteint ses yeux. Une légère force, cette pression de bras dessus, bras dessous. Douce, amicale. Un sot y verrait une affection sincère.

C'est l'alcool. Ça ne peut être que ça. L'alcool et la soirée extraordinairement bonne qu'a passée Husk qui se liguent contre lui.

Ça doit l'être, parce que dans toutes ses années il ne peut se souvenir que la phrase toute-dite  _perdu dans tes yeux_ ait jamais eu un sens. Pas même avant, quand l'anneau lui allait, pas même avant, quand la ville avait un sens. Ça doit être ça, le nuage de vapeur qui occupe l'atmosphère du pub, reliquats de fumées d'alcool embrumant son esprit. Ça doit être la façon dont des ombres continuent de se perdre dans les yeux d'Alastor, faisant danser les mots  _yeux de biche_ dans le monde réel.

Pour une fois, juste cette fois, il souhaites que la vie le laisse être un sot.

Imagine.  _Te raccompagner à la maison, juste comme ça, blotti sous mon aile. La cité toujours-bruyante autour de nous, assourdie, disparaissant. Elle ne vas pas s'écrouler si tu ne montes pas la garde, pas vrai ? Juste pour cette nuit._ Marcher la tête clair, sain d'esprit et sans peur, se souvenant de tout et voulant s'en souvenir.

Incertain, avec un toucher aussi imperceptible que lui permet son état alcoolisé, Husk s'empare du lilas toujours au revers d'Alastor. Le bâtard lit son esprit, s'inclinant pour qu'il l'installe dans ses cheveux. Là, juste à côté des épines de mesquite sur sa tête.  _Attention,_ dit cette inclination.  _Ne te fait pas piquer._

Imagine. Que cette -cette tête d'épingle de printemps au milieu de l'Enfer, rouge-vêtu rouge-ganté joues-rougies, cet éclat  _d'espoir_ pitoyable- soit  _quelque chose_ .

Un peu plus, c'est tout ce dont ce moment a besoin. Le plus petit des mouvements. Une main qui tire sur le revers de la veste. Sa phalange, qui trace le coin d'un sourire. Un mot d'éclaircissement.  _T'veux apprendre un tour de magie ? Regarde, c'est facile. Regarde mes mains._

Husk se donnerait tout entier, sans arrière-pensées. Se jetterait tête la première dans la mâchoire disloquée d'Alastor. _Ne laisse de moi que mes os_ , dirait-il, _suce en toute la moelle, jusqu'à la dernière goutte._ Ne laisse pas une trace, comme s'ils avaient été nettoyé à la javel par le soleil du désert. Dehors, face au ciel, comme ça aurait dû se passer. Il y a de pire façons d'y passer, de son point de vue. Et pour les regrets, il y a toujours le reste de l'éternité.

_(Il sait tout des regrets.)_

Une goutte d'eau de musique venant du Célesta interrompt le tourbillon de pensées morbides. Un écho diffus sous le doigt d'Alastor.

\- Tu pourrais garder ça aussi, si tu veux, dit-il au travers d'un bourdonnement diffus de bruit blanc, avec un mouvement désignant son petit piano antique, digne d'un collectionneur, unique en son genre. Pour ton prochain spectacle.

Imagine. Magie de scène se transformer en _vrai_ magie, un tour que tu peux apprendre qui se débarrasse de la _lassitude_ , qui fait qu'Alastor veuille rester en ville. Plus d'années sans l'apercevoir, plus de bile noire qui déborde, plus de sourires morts et plats. Il y a quelque chose qu'ils peuvent trouver -quelque chose qui peut les sauver, ici, dans leurs âmes damnées mais toujours complètes, dans un certain _quand_ ou _si_ juste hors d'atteinte.

\- Non, non, dit Husk.

Il dit _non_ avec sa bouche, son indexe qui s'agite de gauche à droite. Secoue la tête pour être bien sûr.

\- C'était juste pour ce soir. Tu m’avalerais d'un coup sinon. Jusqu'aux os.

Ferveur. Une chose immense et cru et terrifiante, avec sa tour d'implications, avec ses risques imprévus.

\- Oh ? fait Alastor en clignant des yeux. Tu... avais un autre pianiste en tête ?

Husk secoue à nouveau la tête.

\- Tu t'ennuierai, à faire la même chose tout le temps.

Même bourré, il peut voir le risque qui surpasse toute admission qu'il serait capable de faire. Il continue :

\- Et je... t'en dois déjà une. Plus d'une.

\- Juste une faveur de ma part, j'ai dit, lui rappelle Alastor, souriant plus petit, sourcils se fronçant.

Husk passe une main dans les fils rouges, les coiffant soigneusement en place. Il suit la ligne des cheveux, douce et couvrant de plus jeunes fils sous la mèche avant désordonnée. Le bruit blanc hoquète légèrement, avant de reprendre.

\- Et j'attendrai pour ce job sans effusions de sang que tu m'as promis, sourit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. Tu détiens toutes les cartes.

Alastor baisse le regard vers les cartes qu'il tient toujours. C'est une mauvaise mains. Il se couche, les posant faces cachées sur le Célesta. Ses épaules tombent légèrement avec un soupir. Il y a une lente pression, un poids, une absence d'espace bienvenue. Husk soupir en se fondant dans le mouvement, cet oreiller de non-dits, bruissant jusqu'à son cœur.

C'est un moment avant qu'Alastor ne dise un mot.

\- Il commence en effet à être assez tard, n'est-ce pas ? murmure-t-il, avant de se lever maladroitement de son siège.

Son ton sonne tellement final sur cette phrase, Husk est certain qu'il ne reverra jamais le bâtard. Une brève panique le saisit, un mouvement convulsif de son aile maintenant tendue sur du vide.

-Qu'est-ce que-qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? souffle-t-il, à bout de souffle, trop bourré pour la dignité. Calaf, et s'il est vraiment toujours chez toi... ?

Il est à moitié décidé à prendre le canapé dans sa propre maison. Pas qu'il proposerait, pas que ce serait aucunement nécessaire, mais-il y a pensé. Alastor répond d'un haussement d'épaule nonchalant, interromps le babillage de Husk en saisissant son menton de ses griffes acérées. Doux, mais aucunement gentil.

-Si c'est le cas, je m'en occuperai.

Husk ne dit rien, le fixant de ses yeux suppliant. _J'irai,_ disent-ils _. Envoie moi, je suis volontaire. Laisse moi faire ce pour quoi je suis doué._ Alastor caresse sa joue, silencieux, laissant sa main être marquée de l'odeur de Husk. _Laisse quelque chose d'autre se passer comme c'est supposé le faire._

Secrets de Polichinelles, c'est ainsi qu'on les appelle. Il y a eu des combats dans lesquels il a aidé, des histoires racontées dans la nuit. Il a une réputation ici qui choquerait son ancienne brigade. Il aimerait ne pas en être fier.

Et pourtant, il sait qu'il n'y a pas besoin de lui. Pas vraiment, pas assez pour que ça veuille dire quelque chose. Il l'a toujours su. _Toi, cette chose insupportable, cryptique. Soit celui qui me dit tout, pour une fois. Montre moi ces cartes que tu gardes si soigneusement cachées. Dit moi ce qui t'a créé. Je jure, je ne parlerai pas de ton bluff._

_Tes ennemis sont mes ennemis, et je ne porte que deux secrets : je te parles quand tu n'es pas là, et je partirai à la guerre pour toi._

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il est en train de penser à des combats. Il n'y a rien à combattre. Il n'y a rien dont Alastor ait besoin de lui pour résoudre. Doit être pour ça qu'il a décidé de partir.

\- Mais tu feras attention, pas vrai ? se force-t-il à dire.

Et Alastor doit savoir qu'il ne parle pas que de cette nuit.

_Laisse moi monter la garde quand tu te reposes. C'est ainsi que nous survivons. Tu le saurais, si tu n'étais pas mort encore enfant. Je veux me tenir chez toi et respirer._ Être un invité est gênant, à l'aurore. L'air d'une maison à ces heures est privé, couvert par le sommeil. Comme un funéraille, tu est toujours intrus, peu importe ton attachement.  _Parfois, je me sens comme ça dans ma propre maison._

_(Il ne sait rien des familles.)_

Imagine. Se réveiller sur son canapé, s'étirer pour se débarrasser des crampes. Alastor, s'éveillant confus de son lit emprunté, frottant le sommeil hors de ses yeux, ajustant sa réception -ou quoi que ce soit qu'il fasse le matin après s'être réveillé.

Nous avons nos petits rituels. Sur ceux-ci, nous construisons une petite vie. Un sens du temps en forme de nous, loin des  _quand_ et des  _si_ . Husk ferait du café, du bon. Il a une  _cucumella_ antique qu'il a gagnée aux cartes. Fait un breuvage  _à se damner. (Ici, une pause. Pour les arpèges de ton rire. Tu vois ? Je fais de la place.)_ S'il s'en sort bien, il pourrait convaincre Alastor de faire du pain perdu alcoolisé. Rhum épicé dans la pâte, imbibé de crème anglaise, de sirop de canne.

Deux âmes damnées, assises l'une face à l'autre, servant le café. Table et chaises, l'aube rose de l'Enfer. Petit-déjeuné au milieu. Un bordel absolument dégoulinant et collant, tel qu'il devrait l'être. La parodie d'une vie humaine ne serait pas trop dure alors, peut-être. Juste cette fois. Husk ferait la vaisselle avec plaisir.

Et il n'y aurait pas de doutes sur quel genre de nuit ça avait été.

_Tu vois, tu n'aurais pas à t'inquiéter. Jamais, plus jamais, de quoi que ce soit._

_(Je ne porte même pas de cologne.)_

Le sentiment que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Alastor voit tout cela se jouer dans sa tête est impossible à ignorer. C'est terrifiant, ce livre ouvert qui le lit à son tour, qui voit trop loin, voit toutes les impossibilités qui s'entassent contre eux.

Quelque chose de tout cela doit apparaitre, un pitoyable shrapnel _d'espoir_ , parce que Husk voit les rideaux se fermer dans ses yeux.

-Bonne nuit, mon Sniper, murmure Alastor dans son étrange miséricorde, l'épargnant avant qu'il ne puisse s'abaisser complètement. Merci à toi.

\- Je-pour... pour quoi ?

\- Pour tout, bien sûr.

Il voit son sourire qui cache ses dents, seulement à moitié là, inhabituellement doux. La tristesse absolue qu'il contient. Et en un instant, il a disparu.

-Attend, je- l'appel Husk, dans le vide de l'air.

Le silence tombe. Un autre siège vide. Pas même les ombres là pour écouter.

Il traine une main sur ses yeux, jurant dans un souffle. Cette fois, au moins Alastor a prit la fleur avec lui.

Petit putain de miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de l'auteur.ice :
> 
> Gamin de la Gen Z contre vieux grand-père hors du coup numéro 2...   
> Et ensuite TOUTE l'angst. Parce que oh non, un éclat d'Engagement, il faut s'enfuir.  
> Après ça, plus que l'épilogue <3
> 
> Titre de la chanson qu'ils chantent en étant bourrés, Rosie de Tom Waits (1973)
> 
> Une cuccumella est une machine à café que tu mets sur la gasinière, originaire de Naples. Le pain perdu est aussi appelé French Toast.
> 
> Nettoyé à la javel par le soleil du désert est une référence WTNV (Welcome to Night Vale, ou Bienvenue à Valnuit) de l'épisode 28 – Programme de Lecture de l'Eté. La réplique fait : [Words belong to our enemies, and our enemies are words, so be as mute and pure as a bone bleached clean by our desert sun. By our desert sun.] ou [Les mots appartiennent à nos ennemis, et nos ennemis sont les mots, alors soit aussi muet et pure que des os nettoyés à la javel par le soleil du déserts.]
> 
> Note de traduction :
> 
> La traduction de la série de podcast de WTNV en français a été arrêtée à l'épisode 23 et même elle n'est pas officielle, la traduction de la citation si-dessus est donc de moi.


	10. Épilogue - Doux-Amer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ça a commencé avec toi, seul au bar.

Ça a commencé avec toi, seul au bar.

Ça finit de façon semblable.

* * *

Le pub est enfin vide. Les chandelles brûlent toujours doucement.

Husk est assis sur son banc, immobile, et pense à l'éternité. Des maisons dans des prairies lointaines où vit _l'espoir._ Le langage est peut-être arbitraire, mais il a l'impression de n'avoir jamais su ce qu' _espoir_ est sensé vouloir dire. La plupart considère ça comme quelque chose de bien. Pour lui, ce n'est rien qu'un tourment.

Il a payé les deux additions, parce que troquer est  _stupide_ . Trop impliqué, trop  _personnel._

L'argent est plus sûr, pense-t-il, en faisant apparaitre et disparaitre le  _Deux de Pique_ dans ses mains. Ça a toujours été plus sûr. L'argent ne va pas  _continuer à te faire ça_ .

Il a bu presque tout ce qu'il a gagné. Bouteilles et verres et glace fondant lentement. Pour une raison ou une autre, d'une façon qui lui brise l'âme, il ne se sent pas d'avantage bourré. La torpeur le fuit, ses sens acérés déchirés par la perte. Viscérale, jusque dans sa moelle, là où tout désir vit.

Une tasse de café apparait en face de lui, noir comme la nuit. Il n'a pas souvenir de l'avoir demandée.

Jérôme s'assied à la table de Husk avec un soupir. Défait son nœud papillon et se penche en avant, s'appuyant sur ses coudes maladroits. Les manches de son haut sont roulées, et il continue de gratter distraitement le numéro de téléphone écrit au marqueur sur son avant-bras. Cette jeune fille léopard, peut être ?  _Bah alors, réjouit toi, petite merde._ Mais, Husk pourrait le jurer, Jérôme a maintenant l'air un peu plus âgé autour des yeux. Il attend, sans rien dire.

\- Je... crois pas que j'aime ton ami, murmure alors Jérôme après un temps ou deux.

Précautionneusement, silencieusement.

\- Ouais.

Husk envoie la capsule de bouteille de sa dernière bière dans son verre vide.  _Clink_ , métal sur glace. Propre et précis, comme rien d'autre ne l'est jamais.

\- C'un sentiment assez courant.

\- Pour d'assez bonnes raisons, eh ?

Husk ne peut retenir un rictus.  _Oh boy, tu n'as pas idée._

\- Tout ce à quoi tu peux penser.

\- Mais toi si. Malgré... toutes ces raisons.

Husk goute le café. Il est probablement d'une qualité décente, mais tout a le même goût d'eau usées de brasserie après autant d'alcool. Il se sent un peu malade, estomac dérangé, langue comme des cendres. Il n'est pas sûr d'être capable de bouger pour l'instant.

\- Yep.

Simple. Plus un grognement qu'un mot. Mais le langage est arbitraire, et une syllabe gutturale peut recevoir le pouvoir d'exploser aux quatre vents des décennies de répression construite avec attention. Si son _espoir_ a le culot d'être si nu, si _évident_ , il se dit qu'alors il mérite la mortification d'être attesté. Vie et apprend : meurt et apprend plus.

Il lance un coup d’œil vers le haut.

\- Ma meilleure hypothèse est que ça fait parti de ma Damnation.

Il y a une pause. Longue et gênante, méritée. Nourrit sa haine de sois comme de la soupe en conserve qui dépasse de trois mois sa date de À Consommer de Préférence.

Puis, sans explication, Jérôme dit “ _... oof,_ ” et rien d'autre.

Les dernières commandes remontent à un moment, mais il ne remarque pas vraiment Jérôme qui nettoie autour de lui, passant coups d'éponge et de serpillère. Décollant le chewing-gum séché de sous les tables. C'est comme regarder une version plus jeune de lui-même, ranger le casino à la fin d'une longue journée.

À l'époque, ce serait presque l'aurore et il regarderait le soleil se lever, et songerait que la vie ne faisait pas une lapée de sens. Mais il avait tout de même le soleil du désert à travers la fenêtre, brillant sur les rangées de verres propres, les faisant s'illuminer comme des aurores boréales, et il se disait que ça allait quand même. Qu'il y avait du temps pour les petits miracles, pour les vrais réponses. Il n'avait pas de raison de se presser.

Il se demande où il serait, ce lui-même aux yeux vifs, s'il avait _su_.

\- Quand même, ça m'a fait penser... J'espère que je trouverai un ami, moi aussi, un jour, fait doucement Jérôme dans le silence. Sûrement dur à trouver, mais j'ai du temps, pas vrai ? Quelqu'un qui t'aime _autant_ , malgré toutes les raisons de ne pas le faire. Ça doit être sympa. Chanceux.

Husk n'a rien à répondre à ça. Pas de conseil de vie à offrir. Il-ils ont fait assez mal au gamin pour une nuit, il pense. Alors il s'assied. Il boit son café. Il laisse son amertume tranchante sembler douce par association, la laisse frapper son estomac patraque comme une punition.

\- Ça devient pourri. Finit toujours comme ça.

Il lève une main, trace les ombres de sensation laissées par une main à gauche de sa mâchoire. Destruction bordée de rouge, aux doigts légers. Brutale, comme l'Enfer l'est, et étrange dans sa miséricorde.

\- Dur de trouver n'importe quoi qui soit pas au moins _un peu_ dérangé ici bas, gamin.

Jérôme gratte à nouveau son bras. Il s'attarde ici un moment, silencieux et gêné. Husk n'a pas la force d'offrir de quoi reprendre la conversation. Après un moment, le gamin regarde son téléphone de cette façon distraite qu'ont les jeunes, quand ils vérifient l'heure mais oublient de vraiment la regarder. Aller savoir.

Mais Jérôme regarde vraiment l'heure, et lâche les clés sur la table de Husk.

-'Kay, ferme à clé quand t'as fini de déprimer, lui dit-il quand Husk le regarde, sans comprendre et fatigué. Et t'as intérêt à pas putain de vomir sur mon sol propre.

Des _va te faire_ sont échangés, remplaçant leurs _au revoir_ et _bonne nuit, rentre bien._ Husk voit la gentillesse dans ces clés confiées, mais il ne peut s'amener à offrir des remerciements en retour. Il est drainé de gratitude, comme une ruche récoltée.

Seul dans le pub désert après un spectacle de magie plutôt réussi, il s'autorise un profond, profond soupir. Il se murmure la première énigme de Turandot, _Qu'est-ce qui chaque nuit nait et chaque jour meurt ?_

C'est l' _Espoir_. La réponse est ce putain _d'espoir_. Oh, la pitoyable ironie. Il pense toujours que l'opéra est foiré au niveau de son histoire. Une merde pas réaliste, dépassée. _Laisse la connasse tranquille, si elle veut pas se marier. Pff._

C'est pas qu'à elle de gérer, pas vrai ? C'est pas juste _son_ problème. S'il y avait un peu plus réfléchi, peut-être que le Prince aussi aurait réalisé que lui-même ne serait jamais prêt. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais se lever, les mains de cette princesse dans ses ailes, parce qu'il ne lui fait pas confiance, pas plus qu'il ne se fait confiance. Que sa propre façon d'être est antithétique à l'amour.

… malgré tout ça, il espère toujours que le bâtard est rentré sans problème aussi. Pas de Calaf dont il faut se débarrasser, seulement son propre lit dans lequel se glisser. Ramures et bois de cerisier. Tout son rouge, et toute sa misère creuse. Husk lui souhaite tout de même la pire gueule de bois de son après-vie, par contre. Il n'est pas un foutu saint.

Il s'en sortirait probablement mieux s'il était un vrai _pessimiste_. S'il était aussi cynique qu'il prétend l'être. S'il avait laissé tombé la magie quand il était encore temps. Aurait appris sa leçon plus tôt.

Mais la vie -puis la guerre, puis l'Enfer- n'a pas réussi à lui arracher ça, non plus.

_(Il sait tout de l'espoir.)_

Quelle grosse putain de blague.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de l'auteur.ice :
> 
> Et c'est fini ! Merci d'être resté jusqu'à la fin <3
> 
> Notes de traduction :
> 
> C'est la première traduction que je finis et poste en entière, et j'en suis assez fier.e, honnêtement. Je pense aussi que ça n'aurait pas pu tomber sur un meilleur texte que celui-là, pour lequel j'ai eu un coup de foudre à ma première lecture et qui me fait toujours tellement ressentir quand je le relis aujourd'hui. J'espère simplement lui avoir rendu justice malgré les complications apportées par la langue française, et que les quelques âmes en peine venues lire ce texte l'auront apprécié. Sur ce, bonne continuation !

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteurice :  
> Ce truc de 20k était supposé être drabble, donc voilà où j'en suis.   
> Venez me gueuler dessus à propos de meta et autre @ hereticality.tumblr.com.
> 
> Note de traduction :  
> Et j'ai perdu toute logique en lisant cette fanfiction magnifique donc je me retrouve à la traduire pour les 0 personnes qui la liront. EnFiN.


End file.
